Emmett try not to touch anything!
by Another Cullen Girl
Summary: Originally for a challenge. About one of Alice's wacky plans, she wants to have a scavenger hunt at 11:30 p.m.-with a twist! Funny! A little OOC, but in a good way. The story is over, but not finsihed
1. Movie night

**This is my first humor story and my second challenge I'm posting. This the **DaniCullen12 **challenge. So enjoy and review. Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

My hands clammy, my underarms sweating, my arms and legs filled with goose bumps. It was another movie night with Jacob-and it was the second Friday, that means horror movie night. I had a bright red blanket cover around me-a pillow to block my ears and face from the _suspenseful_ scenes. My arms warped around my legs-it was the part which I knew what was going to happen but either way I would still scream……again. _He's hiding behind the bookcase with a knife-move his right there-go back……no! _I thought to myself as Jacob's face grew in enlighten_._ The girl walked closer to the bookcase- _no run while you can! _The man with a hockey mask jumped out and the girl screamed as she dropped the baseball bat and ran-but before she could the man tipped the bookcase over which landed right smack on her. The movie ended at that point-leaving you to guess what happened. I was happy to have survived another movie night and to be done with the horror films for at least another month. I let out a sighed a relief and Jacob arose from his feet and started to boom with laughter.

"What's-s-so funnnnyyyyy." I said shaking. He just kept laughing and pointing at me. I quickly became self concession and ran into the bathroom to see my hair was sticking straight up and my face full of drool. I must have been scared out of my wits end. I brushed my hair to see Jacob rewinding the last part of the movie. We kept laughing as the man tipped over the bookcase-personally I didn't think it was that funny.

"This is Embry, Embry says hi! This is Embry when a car comes by….SPLAT!" He let out another booming laugh, he was using little hand language as he said that statement.

"Jacob what Does Embry and a car have to do with this movie?" He just kept rewinding the last part of the movie-acting as if he was ignoring me.

"This movie-it is so predictable, just like it would be with Embry and a car!" He laughed again and rewind the movie once more. "I can't imagine how bad the book was-it must have been good enough to make a movie, though."

"Shame Shame, Jacob, never judge a book by its movie!" That caught his attention and he turned off the T.V.

"Oh so what good books have you read that their movies weren't a bust." He questioned-oh he was tempting me, **big time**!

"Well that's beside the point-I bet you haven't even read the book to this movie." I tagged back and he now knew I accepted his challenge.

"Bella, you know I don't read books-I just like to make fun of the movies." He smiled at his little joke and I crossed my arms.

"You should try, there are some good books out there-" He cut me off-how dare he.

"But some really bad movies!" He laughed again.

"Well I bet you couldn't even read the book to this movie." I should have know Jacob wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Sure I could!" He responded back. He walked over to the movie case and read the title to the movie. "Shut up and hide? See what did I tell you-the movie already gave away how bad the book will be."

"So are you going to read it or what?" I was in power-and I liked it.

"Oh Bella, the book is probably over 500 pages-"

"You're not chickening out on me are you?"

"Of course not! I'll read it, it might take-"

"A month!" Oh I'm good.

"A month-it took me a month to finish the little engine that could!"

"Oh Jacob you can do it-and why would you read that story." For once Jacob was silent-it was kind of funny to caught Jacob with a bad come back. I glanced at the wall clock realizing it the 5 till 11- Edward was going to pick me up at 10:30! "Jacob can you take me to Edward I was supposed to meet him an half an hour ago." He sighed and grabbed his car keys as we walked out to his rabbit. I hopped inside as he drove off-it was a nice difference to stay under 100 mph. He was going on at how bad this book was going to be and I mostly ignored him.

I was glad to see Edward still there-he was so patient-I just hope he didn't think Jacob kept me.

Jacob opened up my door and walked with me over to where Edward stood. He kissed me and said-in the nicest way we could- goodbye. The gentleman that he was-he open the door for me and drove off back to his house. I told Charlie that I was staying with Alice for one of her sleepover extravaganzas! He bought it and I convinced Edward that I had to go to my movie night.

Edward didn't say to much-he usually didn't like me to open my month after I was with Jacob-he said that my breathe smelt like dog. Even though I swear I didn't kiss him-I guess I still stunk.

Once we reached the house Alice was outside-along with the rest of the Cullen teenagers. Edward did mention that Esme and Carlisle went to Europe for a week to so-call "visit" Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Oh, Edward-please don't tell me Alice has any ideas!" He looked a little shocked up as he tried to answer my question as best as possible.

"It is not as bad as some of her other ideas." I bit my lip-tonight was going to be Hell!

**Ok so I want reviews****!! I will update before the dateline-I'm not sure when it's going to be completed-but all three chapters will be updated!**

**A-Man-Da **


	2. The hunt begins

**Thank you, Thank you (Taking a bow) I love it when I get reviews :) See how fast I updated….I will update this fast as long as I kept getting reviews. I am going to switch around the POVs so keep a look out at which one is speaking or better yet talking. I am starting off in Alice's POV and taking turns with my victims (slid hands back and forth slowly-very dramatic) I NEED REVIEWS!! Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**APOV**

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face-I was just too happy. I never was able to convince Bella-or Edward to join in my harmless games……most of the time. I was getting too excited- I started tgo jump up and down-Jasper _tried_ to calm me-but I was to hyper.

"Calm down, sweetie." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I'm just too excited, Jazzy." I grinned a every over-the-top grin and he rolled his eyes. He already knew what we were doing-and was not particularly excited about it. We had played this game before, but this was Bella's first time. _Ahh…she a little virgin_.

Edward throw a nasty look my way and growled deeply in his chest. _Not like that Edward, I mean for our game_. He lighten up a little bit-but still kept his gaze on me. I stopped dancing from that point and looked over to Emmett. He had his shirt lifted up and he was picking at his belly button.

"Eww…Emmett what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie asked once she saw Emmett.

"Your hair was stuck in here. It made me uncomfortable-can you help me get it out?" Emmett said in his baby voice. I glanced over at Bella and Edward-who were still in Edward's Volvo. Bella's face was bright red and Edward's face was in disgust.

"Emmett, sweetie," Rosalie tried to act nice but she was ready to knock him out…cold."This isn't the time." Oh no! Emmett started to have _images_-as you may want to call it. Edward has a different name though-he calls it pron.

Ok- now everyone is trying to delay my game-I need to do something to get everyone's attention. I didn't want bother Rose and Emmett-they had their own problems, so I told Jasper to get Mrs. Tomato and Mr. PG out of the car.

"Alice, can't we do this another night-Bella is probably tried." Geez Jasper sounded like Edward. I knew it was just an excuse-but either way he wasn't getting out of it. I shook my head and pointed to the Volvo-he unwilling walked over to the car to pull them out. I liked it when I was in power-Jasper of course knew that.

**EPOV**

I can't believe Alice wanted to do this again….well I can believe it actually-she's Alice. But why did she have to bring Bella in with it? I was pretty disturbed by the commotion that only happened between a five minute span. Bella quite didn't know what was going on besides the fact that Emmett was picking his belly button. Thankfully she didn't know what kind of thoughts were booming around in little pixie Alice's evil head.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Alice had sent Jasper over to try to convince me to go along with Alice's little evil plan. I could tell Bella was tried-and I didn't want her to miss out on sleep-but she said she wanted to come over-even if that mint getting suckered into one of Alice's little games.

I was so busy in my trail of thought that I had forgotten that Jasper was telling me to roll down the window. "Edward, Jasper kind of wants to talk to you." Bella said, with a bright red mask still on her face. I rolled down the window to see Jasper standing there with a not so pleasant face.

"Alice wants you two to join her. She has…..an…..well…..you know Edward, you can read her mind." He spoke trying to find the right words.

"Sometimes I pretend I can't." I muffled under the sound of the car. I open the side door and ran to the other side to let Bella out. She smiled a doubtful smile and walked with me over to where Alice stood. I kept my arm around her-as if I was protecting her.

Alice looked overjoyed and ecstatic, she was happier than an over hyper 6 year old at Disneyland. "I am proud to say that since Esme and Carlisle arte gone, and we have the house to ourselves-" Rosalie surprisingly cut her off.

"Alice where are you going with this and why the hell do you have us out here-when it's almost 11:30?" She was really in a bad mood after what happened with Emmett. Lice looked offended-but only for a millisecond and went on as if Rosalie had never interrupted.

"I had brilliant idea, that seine we also have Bella all to ourselves that we might as well make the best of the situation. And what better ways than a scavenger hunt!" Well too late now….Bella was already wishing she could go home. "But this isn't just any scavenger hunt-this is a Cullen scavenger hunt." Oh wow what a difference."I made up a list of seven items-you have to get them all by 6:00 a.m. and-"

"6:00 a.m. Alice? Bella has to sleep-she is still human!" I said with negativity in the voice.

" Don't worry Edward, once I get Bella a XL Espresso from Grind it up-she'll last all night long." Well against my better judgment but-whatever."Here you go Bella." Alice handed over what she had promised to Bella and Bella did what she was told. "Ok, so now that's settled, here are your lists of items you must get. I have already split you into groups- team A Bella, me and Emmett. Team B Edward, Jasper, and Rose. Now for Bella's sack let's try to keep it between a 200 mile radius. So on your mark get set and go!" We all ran off- and I know Jasper and Emmett already have a bet.

**Ok so review and chapters will be posted. The list of items will also be reveled in the next chapter so get ready set and….REVIEW! Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	3. Underwear

**Thanks for the reviews and like I promised here is another chapter. To keep me from losing interest in this story I need all you peeps out there to review. I NEED ****5**** REVIEWS TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Once I get those five reviews-you will get another chapter. (My goal for the end of the story is to have over ****100**** reviews!) So to make an average girl's dreams to come true all you need to go is something very simple-press the blue button and type anything you wish (even if it is something as small as good job) Remember that and you will have many future chapters. Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**JPOV**

_Oh great-now I'm stuck with miss. Beauty queen and Mr. PG_. The two most baroness people in your family. Even though I was hoping not to be with Emmett-I would have rather have Bella and Edward. Edward by himself is pretty much a blank book-wait no….a book filled with every other person's thoughts. He is pretty boring-and way to overprotective. Bella sends me signals of his protection-ness (if that is even a word) a little more than I'd like. Rosalie on the other hand is not boring but way to dramatic-she straitens her over three times a day! Next to Emmett, Rosalie looks like his cheerleader and Emmett looks like her football player. Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other-they are both obsessed with each other-and themselves.

I glanced down at the white piece of paper-the words were neatly arranged along with the spelling and grammar. Alice. Who else in our family would spend so much time working on a project like this? Alice, of course. The list said:

_**Cullen Scavenger hunt**_

_**The rules are as followed: no using of your powers, no going to a store more than once, no door to door, and most importantly, be back to the house with whatever you have by 6:00 a.m.**_

_**You must collect the following items:**_

_**Eric Yorkie's underwear-**_

I stopped right there. No way was I doing this-no way I was sneaking into Eric's house and raiding his room for his underwear-no way!

**BPOV**

"No way I am sneaking into Eric Yorkie's room and stealing his underwear! No way Alice, you can't make me!" We were standing outside of his house. I had no idea where she was taking me-better yet what we were looking for. Edward had warned me about tonight-but I was being stubborn, I said I wanted to go, no matter what Alice's plans were. _Bite your tongue_, I thought to myself, _when are you going to learn_.

Alice had a huge grin on her face-she had wanted me to go in Eric's bedroom, fish through his underwear dour and look for the most hilarious one. Why the most hilarious one, I remember saying. She said something every fast that it almost made me dizzy.

"Oh come' on Bella. You're not chickening out on me are you?" Funny-Ha,ha. Just an a hour ago I told Jacob the same thing.

"I'm not a chicken!" I protested."Emmett why don't you go do it."

"I'm not gay!" He fought back- I let out a small grin and sad something Emmett couldn't resist.

"Emmett, think of it as Rosalie's, not Eric's." Good thing Edward wasn't here because Emmett was having his_ moment_ again. He looked over to Alice-And so did I. She was smiling her evil wicked smile, the same one she had smiled when Edward and I pulled into the driveway. Her grin scared me-in a good way, because I now knew that I didn't have to perform this awful task.

"Fine." Emmett pouted. Alice mused of know something else because right before Emmett jumped up to the two story window Alice called out to him.

"Emmett try not to touch anything!" She called out and we stood there just about ready to explode. I saw her take something small and destructive out of her purse. She lifted it up so I could get a good look at it. It was a video camera.

**EMPOV**

_He better not walk in while I'm in there_. Were my only thoughts as the two smarty pants _women_ forced me into raiding another guy's underwear-eww….

Once I reached his room it was full of buzz light-year action figures. Along with the whole space theme in his room. At first I questioned if this was his younger brother's room-but when I saw his name on the wall, I knew it was his.

I walked over to his matching dresser and opened his top dour-it was full of socks. I quickly went to the next one-not even brothering to close that last one and saw it was pajamas. With a grunt I open the door on the very bottom-skipping the other two. The dour had pants. "Arrg!" I said in frustration. I tried to think where we would keep it-when it hit me, why not under his pillow? Yea! That's where I keep mine in case of…..well you talk to Edward about that one he knows _all_ about it.

I ran over to his pillow with a thud. I wasn't brothering trying to be quiet. I open his pillow case to only see…….._photos_? There were about nine photos in his pillow case-odd; I keep my photos of Rose in my CD albums. I lifted up the pillow and-_bang_! I hit the lamp and it fell over and broke onto the ground.

"Damn it!" I said out loud, and quickly covered my mouth remembering where I was at. The pillow dropped and the door open slightly-to quiet for a human to hear, just wide enough to see the room. I was not alone.

**Much love my peeps-**

**Amanda**


	4. Pretty Pink Bunnies

**I have decide- that for all the peeps who did review that I will keep writing (even though I didn't get all 5 reviews). I enjoy the story just as much as you guys and love the feedback. **

**To have you guys understand everything a little better I've decide to make the story by a certain time. Such as the last chapter would have been around midnight. If you have any questions on this story feel free to send me a message. Much love my peeps and please review-**

**A-Man-Da**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**Around 12:15 a.m.**

**EPOV**

After Jasper telling us what was first on the list…….let's just say I wasn't as shock as Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was furious that she had to be anywhere close to Eric- 10th grade, don't ask. Jasper on the other hand was not about to shy away from his and Emmett's bet. Being a mind reader and all I already knew about this bet, the rules were simple (for Emmett's sake, of course.) whoever got the most items and returned before 6:00 a.m. gets the T.V. I never was in to T.V. and Alice always shops and Rosalie is too in love with herself that it is mainly Emmett's and Jasper's fight.

We were standing behind the trees in front of Eric Yorkie's house. I could tell Bella was here or already have been here, her scent was just as strong. Rosalie was assumed out of this finding-with her past experiences with Eric. Me and Jasper decide to draw straws- even with my powers I still got the shorter straw.

"Damn it!" I protested. "Best two out of three." I said trying to bargain with a smile. He laughed and pointed me in the direction of his house. I glanced back at them to see them grinning from ear to ear-relived they didn't have to perform this awful task.

Once I made it to the second floor I noticed a bang coming from the nearest bedroom. Alice and I were the only ones to know that Eric and his family had left for a vacation-which the game a little more fun to the eyes of the others. With curiosity I open the door quiet enough to see if you IO thought it was-was really in there. Emmett. I heard his perverted mind just a little loud-I sometimes wished that I could adjust the volume. I looked at him and he turned-ever so quietly, just to make sure it wasn't Eric. Before he met me in the eye he spoke in a frightened voice.

"Sorry-It was Alice's idea-trust me I'm not gay-I would have rather raided Bella Swan's underwear!" He obviously didn't think I was there-I grew angry on what he had said at the last part. Once he turned around to see me standing in the doorway and not who he thought it was he tried to make a apologetic smile.

"Emmett, I sadly know you're not gay-and if you tell anyone I'm doing this I'll be sure to tell both Rosalie and Bella what you said." He nodded like a sad little puppy and picked up the pillow he had dropped.

"Did you find….well what were looking for?" I have to admit I was a little afraid of saying I was looking for another guys underwear.

"No, but did find some photos-in his pillow, look!" I walked over by him and reached my hand down to grab out a one of the photos. Before I could even bother to read Emmett's mind he cried out with a disgusted yell and snacked the photo from me. It was a picture of Rose-but not any picture, a picture of her at the 10th grade pool party-something Rose never wanted to talk about. I cracked a smile and Emmett hit me. He shoved the photo into his pocket and mumbled things like _That little-_and_ I'll get him…._ I watched as his face wrinkled up and sighed trying to get out of this Buzz light-year infested room.

"Emmett can we try to find what we are looking for already!" He looked at me and skipped over to Eric's desk.

"Would it be in here?" He asked and I shrugged. He opened up the desk dour and placed his hands on his cheeks and cried out in a very girl voice." OMG, I _like_ found his underwear!" I smiled and not wanting to touch it-grabbed one of the under wears and raced out of the bedroom. Leaving Emmett speechless.

**EMPOV**

_Thanks Edward! Thanks! _I screamed in my mind and looked down at my loot. I lifted each underwear trying to find the perfect pair. There were hearts, SpongeBob, cards and then the best one-the playboy bunnies! Edward ran out with the plain plaid blue boxers when I got the best! I ran-not even caring about the mess I made and ran to see Alice and Bella. They were talking and giggling when I got there. Before I could even tell them about my discovers Alice blurted out-

"Emmett I told you not to touch anything!" I looked at her almost forgetting about the broken lamp and held up my discoveries. They gasped-even Alice looked surprised.

"Emmett-it's perfect!" Bella exclaimed. Alice was still in shock- a nice and unusual reaction. I grabbed the list from Bella's hands and looked it over. My eye caught the next thing we had to do; oh this is cruel, Alice-very cruel!

**Ok so review-I think I'll be able to write another chapter tonight-but that's only if I get reviews! I also would love ideas on other things you want the gang to look for. Much love my peeps- **

**A-Man-Da **


	5. Fairy wings and a Barbie song?

**Wow! All I can say is thanks…..especially to those anonymous reviewers. Keep the reviews coming-oh I did try to post what the boxers looked like-I found the coolest picture-but it didn't have a webpage so I couldn't paste it to my profile :( I am glad you guys like the story just as much I do! I think if my homework stays light then I most definably can write another chapter each day. Much love my peeps, and keep reviewing-**

**A-Man-Da**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**Around 12:30 a.m.**

**APOV**

Oh this night just keeps getting better and better! First me and Bella convince Emmett to go raid a guys room and next we see him with playboy boxer! I didn't even see that one coming! Also from what I found out- or saw, Edward had to go raid Eric's underwear! This is priceless……good thing I'm getting it all on tape! Once Emmett sees what were going to do next he is going to literally scream his head off. I have to say this is pretty genius of me.

Bella was just so excited she started to laugh before Emmett could even read what we were doing next. If Emmett was human-he would have gone bright red-too bad I couldn't see Edward's reaction. Emmett was babbling when he saw the thing that included the thing we or he had just gotten. He started at me in mortal shock-Emmett for once was speechless.

"Alice…..you…..no……please!" He was bagging-boy do I say this was a good night!

"Emmett, sorry but-"He cut me off!

"You're not sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't make me do this horrible deed-make Bella do it!" Bella turned bright red and stood still-she was the last person I would make so this. Or the very first. Mahaha!

"Oh Emmett be a man-well maybe not with those on!" Me and Bella busted out into a laugh-we both held our stomach.

"Alice, please don't make me put on this boxers, fairy wing and be topless all at the same time. Do you now." I had a good come-back, another speechless moment-brought to you by-me Alice Cullen!

"Of course not Emmett." I said sarcastically." We expect you to also sing that Barbie song-oh what is it called Bella?" I looked at Bella who was rolling around on the forest floor laughing like crazy. Once again Emmett was speechless.

"Where-what….it doesn't say that!" Emmett spattered. I grabbed some fairy wings out of my purse and gave them to Emmett. He bit his lip hard and marched out of where we were standing and went behind a tree.

"Alice where does it say that?" She was still laughing but not as bad. I smiled an evil smile and gave her the list and pointed to very small print.

_**You must collect the following items:**_

_**Eric Yorkie's underwear-the best one you can possibly find! (You also need to put on just the boxers and fairy wings, along with singing it's a Barbie's world.)**_

The print was almost microscopic-no one could see at first-but I could see Edward changing into the outfit. Bella creaked up at the sight of seeing Edward in a fairy costume. Ha-this is going to be great! I guess I forgot to minchin the little thing you had to do after you got the item.

_Ring, Ring_

Rosalie was calling me. I quickly open up my cell phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello." I said into the little speaker.

"Hi Alice, its Rosalie." She answered back.

"Hey….was-up." I said using the "new" teenage slang. I remember when I used to say Groovy all the time…..

"I was wondering where we are going to meet-to show off the costumes?" She asked.

"Oh-main street, the celebration thing of Forks or whatever is going on."

"Oh that will be perfect-see you there…..bye."

"Bye."

Bella was laughing again and knew exactly what she was laughing at. Emmett looked so funny in the playboy boxers-there were about 3 sizes too small and you could totally see his Legs hang out of it. The boxer were super tight and the fairy wings were so small on him-it was hilarious!

"Uh could I get some more my size-Eric is a tiny kid and I'm a man." He said in his manly voice-As he called it.

"Emmett if you were a man-you know I'm not even going to answer that." Bella started to crack up again.

"Emmett….you-really…ha….look-GAY!" She finally blurted out and we both started to laugh. He frowned and turned around a pretended to cry.

"Oh Emmett you're a_ vampire _you can't cry!" I said.

"Bella hurt my feelings." Emmett said in his baby voice. I kept my cameras rolling this was just too perfect! Emmett crying-in fairy wings and playboy underwear! Wait till Rose sees this.

I glanced down at my cell phone and saw that it was almost 1:00. We better hurry up before the celebration is over and we miss this all to perfect moment- Emmett and Edward-ha!

**Ok this was my favorite chapter to write please review and I'll post another chapter-Edward and Emmett…….you know you want to see what happens! Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	6. Edward and Emmett

**Thanks peeps for the reviews! I didn't imagine this story being this great :) I'm glad you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. I have some ideas for the scavenger hunt-but I would love some others. My partner in crime (redhead28) is helping with the rest of this story. I could also like to apologize for not being able to update for the past couple days -lots of homework and I was having trouble of thinking of ideas for this chapter. Much love my peeps-**

**Amanda**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**12:55**

**BPOV**

Tonight was taking a turn for the worst. What happened to the simple game of hide and go seek? Or twister? Never mind twister Edward told me a story about that game and it wasn't pleasant. Why does it have to be a scavenger hunt-why didn't I listen to Edward? But no matter how bad I felt for Edward-I still think I would have made the same choice if I knew this was going to happen. Too bad Edward already knew what was going to happen-he could have prevented it.

But it was too late-I was already in Alice's Porsche with Emmett in his Jeep. I could help but wonder what Edward would look like in a costume-or better yet, _underwear. _This was an exciting moment for me and as well as Alice-we were actually going through with one of her so-called _plans_. I looked over at Alice to see a huge grin planted across her face.

"Alice don't you feel just a bit bad for-"She cut me off in mid-sentence already know how this conversation would turn out.

"Bella you're not chickening out on me, are you?" That's the third time I heard that word been said. One from me and two from Alice.

"Alice has that become your new favorite saying or did you just see me say that to Jacob?" I said answering her back.

"No, that has just come in handing tonight-and I can't see what goes on down there….in the dog's house…" She whispered the last part very quietly-but the rest was to quiet for my human ears to hear.

"No Alice, I am not chickening out on you. I just was wondering….." I let the last sentence be mint for myself. I was curious to see what the next item on the scavenger list was. I only remember looking at the underwear one but was sure I saw something about soap….

"Wondering about what-no Bella!" She quickly grabbed the sheet of paper out of my hands without the car swerving one single bit. At that moment that piece of paper was the most important thing in my life…..next to Edward, of course.

"Alice-why can't I see it?" I questioned her.

"I want it…to be a- surprise!" She said with much enthusiasm as we drove into the alley war of Alice's favorite boutique.

"Oh." Was my, oh so brilliant reaction. Edward came by me and open up my door as the gentlemen he is. I took one quick glance at him and my face turned bright red.

"Are you alright, tried love?" Edward asked with a twinkle in his eye. It was so hard for me to answer in a straight face-I almost cried.

"Edward-" I managed to speak, but the rest of my words were just a bit more…complicated. "You're a…well….a-_Fairy_!" He smiled as I was able to sequel out that last word. He kissed me lightly on the cheek and Emmett made an immature noise.

"Grow up." Edward's only response was-and went right back to kissing me. Only it was Alice, this time who interrupted us.

"I don't know if you guys know this-but the festival ends in a half-an-hour and I want to be able to keep playing before 6. Oh stop it already!" Alice shouted-but even that didn't stop Edward from putting his hands in my hair. He was only doing this_-because_ of his family. I was the one who pulled away though-not liking the eyes of his siblings watch us.

"Ok…I guess we better do this. C'mon Emmett." He said in a very depressing voice.

"Yes, lets!" Alice joined in. Once we had gotten to a save enough-_observation_ point we (more like Alice) gave the single for Edward to go. He started back at me giving a pleading look of-_please don't make me do this_. I wanted to tell him to be a good sport but instead I gave a smart smile and moved my hand to tell him to go.

We all watched Edward zoom around the people-while singing every quietly the song Alice had told him to perform. I smiled a doubtful smile toward Alice she frowned not liking how Edward crimpled her rules.

"Have you ever noticed Edward kind of looks like Cornelius from _Thumbelina_? Minus the wings." She smile with giggle.

"Minus the wings-but with them, well you could say they are look alikes." Alice smiled-she cheered up knowing Emmett was going next."At least we got their attention-Emmett is going to act like it's a beauty pageant." He both laughed as we watched Edward walk back to his teammates. He smacked Jasper's head and Alice laughed. Me, Rosalie, and of course Emmett were left out of the loop.

"Stop that-it's not my fault that you can read minds!" Jasper yelled at Edward after smacking him.

"Well stop calling-well whatever your calling me!" He stated.

"Make me." Jasper said and crossed his arms and tiled his head in the challenge.

Edward hand flew over to Jaspers face-getting ready to punch him, but Jasper stepped out of the way. Edward ended up hitting thin air. Edward's face grew angry and ran towards Jasper- during this whole break-out Alice got it all on video. They disappeared behind a building and Alice laughing-at what I 

could not understand. She ran over to the building to get the fighting on tape, the rest of us staid there waiting to see what happens. But, of course Emmett had a comment to make.

"Oh Edward doesn't have a chance-Jasper can kick his ass any day." He roared with laughter-not knowing what was so funny. He literally laughs at everything.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure Emmett, and why haven't you left?" He started back at me and blink a mindless blink.

"Uh….I don't know." Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and blinked again.

**APOV**

Once Edward and Jasper broke out into a fight I ran over to get on tape. Jasper was trying so hard to calm Edward down but at the same time you could see he was almost asking for it. Edward trough a punch toward jasper and jasper hit him….well in the-oh never mind. There are fighting and I got it on tape!

"Stop…doing-that!" Edward managed to speak out. Jasper hooked a head lock on him and Edward kicked him in the shin.

"Give up, Bro?" Jasper asked-perfectly relaxed.

"Never!" He yelled back and was able to pin Jasper to the ground. I thought this "documentary" could use a voice.

"Here are the legendry, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Edward is angry with Jasper because of his "lack" of a life. Besides Bella Swan, who everyone knows why. And Jasper, well the blonde see!" I zoomed in on his hair and sighed. "Oh…and Edward." I said ever so quietly-adding the dramatic effect. The fight was getting a little too-well not human and if I ever tried to use this "documentary" then I better leave before it gets-_physical_.

I walked very gracefully over to Rosalie and Bella-wait where's Emmett?"Where did Emmett go?" Acting as if he was a two year old. The festival was just about ending when I notice to pink fairy wings stick out from the crowd.

"There." They said in perfect harmony along with pointing to him.

"Oh!" I cheered up a bit knowing Emmett's turn would me starting in 3, 2, and 1…..

Music was playing through the loud speakers-it was the tune to Barbie girl-yes that's the name of the song! Now that I remember it-didn't it have words in the beginning?

"Hi Barbie!" Emmett said in a very loud pitch voice that almost made me drop the video camera. "Hi Emmett!" Emmett said in a very girly voice." Do you wanna go for a ride?" Emmett said in a very loud pitch voice."Sure Emmett!" He said in his girly voice." Jump In...!" The music got louder and he started to dance around-leave it to Emmett to do this. He started up again and pointed to Rosalie as he sang. He completely off key-which made it all so much better.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  


you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

He rubbed his body as he sang the 'undress me' part-still pointing to Rosalie. With his deep voice he sang," Come on Barbie, let's go party!" And in his girly voice he sang," uu-oooh-u!" We cracked up-and I'm getting it all on tape!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

uu-oooh-u

He still sang with a smile and shook his butt.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Somebody throw a tomato at Emmett and Emmett flipped him off. He continued on without even acting like anything happened.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

He was just getting ready for the third versus when a police officer came over and turned off the music. Emmett huffed and threw down the microphone. At that moment I had an 

image and saw that the police officer was Charlie! I turned to Bella who was bright red and trying to grasp her breath. Rosalie on the other hand was mortified. Emmett was going to be on the couch for at least a week. Bella looked up at me-concerned from my expression.

"What-s….wrongggg!" Still trying to grasp her breath.

"Your Dad is here." I said-trying to be calm, but anyway I tried to tell Bella-well she would still take it bad.

"What!" She screamed-and at that moment, I was sure Charlie looked over at us.

**Ok I want reviews and sorry for Taking so long :( Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	7. What exactly does Emmett need?

**Thanks to all of you who stayed with me after my long absent. It's almost summer so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I really want to reach the 50 mark and please help me do that by reviewing. I have been taking a while because of my other stories. One of my best friends (in real life) and fan fiction wrote a story (redhead28). It's called THE COLD HARD TRUTH and it's under my favs. I would love it if all of you would take a peek at the story and review it (it's her first fanfic and she was having a heart attack when she got one review-imagine how she would react to THREE!)**

**Also a special thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter (I get a fuzzy feeling whenever anyone reviews my stories :)) **

**Sorry about the rambling so here is the story!**

**P.S. It has been brought to my attention that I need a disclaimer so here it is-**

**Disclaimer! I own Edward Cullen! Not…..I wish though-I also wish I was Stephenie Meyer, Who really owns Edward and everyone else. **

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**APOV**

**1:12 A.M.**

Bella turned bright red as we both watch Charlie bust Emmett. Charlie had his "officer" face on and probably didn't realize that it was Emmett who was disturbing the peace. Emmett was standing very still, which is difficult for him to do. Charlie stopped a couple inces away from Emmett and spoke extra loud for Emmett sack.

"Ok shows over people, go home!" Charlie yelled into the loud speaker, waving his hands and motioned them out of the square. Charlie shined the light right on Emmett's face and Emmett gave him the puppy dog look. Charlie looked even more displeased as he realized who the "mastermind" was behind the little _game_. Truly I was annoyed that Emmett was getting all the credit for MY idea.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" Charlie asked very annoyed that it was another Cullen member. I looked down at Bella-who was frozen solid. I pushed her _gently_ and-

"Owe!" She rubbed her shoulder and gave me a 'full of terror look.' I had forgotten she was so easily hurt….._humans_.

"Sorry." I whispered."Go stand behind the wall over there. Charlie is going to come over and see if anyone else is here." I pushed her a little again-this time barley touching her.

She stood herself up and walked fearfully over to the wall. I looked over to Rose- _Where did Rosalie go? Why didn't I see her leave? _Lately I was to focus on how tonight was going to end up to pay attention to anything else.

So far everything was going the way it was supposed to be. Except for the Charlie part-he must have taken an extra shift or something.

But Bella was playing and I saw that she would-I did have a feeling that it was going to be either Jasper or Edward getting the boxers and I was oddly surprise to see Edward get them. But once I did, I saw how he performed. Emmett was a different story though. Then I saw where they went-about two seconds before they left.

Tire trucks ran down the street-in a Volvo….. Of course. They left us, to deal with-

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Charlie's voice came from the distance-a light was flashing in my eyes, blinding me like a bat. At that moment I felt like a criminal.

"Hello Char-Sorry I mean Chief Swan…" I was trying to say his name properly, not wanting to get in anymore trouble than I was already in." I was just….Oh-Emmett there you…..are!" I ran over to hug him and whispered "stalling!" in his ear. He nodded his head forcibly.

"You were looking for him?" Charlie said puzzled. He took the light off me and shot it out the ground.

"Yes!" I answered too fast-stop changing your mind Charlie! He kept choosing different ways to ask a question, and the question before that one was more of a "yes!"

"Well why was he in the middle of the square, in playboy boxers and fairy wings?" Charlie's face turned pale and he raised his eyebrows making it into a unibrow.

"He is……Well you see Chief Swan, Emmett was-is or…." I didn't know quite what to say-he was going to change his mind once I picked something. I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head…leaving me with a bad excuse."He has this problem….Carlisle-well Emmett needs Carlisle." Emmett looked at me with a disgusted face. Charlie was dumbfounded.

"What exactly does Emmett need from Carlisle?" He asked trying to squeeze Emmett's arm. Emmett let out an over dramatic Owe and didn't try to show a facial expression.

"He needs….Medi-cation!" I exclaimed when I figured out my defense.

"What-I mean why does Emmett _need_ medication." He could tell I was lying.

"Well Emmett has a _control_ issue." I tried to say as little as possible leaving him to fill in the blanks.

He leaned in closer to me and hesitated before saying his next "question."

"Alice," He sighed and repeated what I already knew."What do control issues have to with why Emmett was out here dressed up in a ridiculous outfit and singing a ridiculous song?"

I bit my lip trying to concentrate and imagine what was coming next after I said it."He has a mental issue-and a control issue, more like 'lack of control.' He probably doesn't even know where we are at or what time it is-it happens often." I said with an exhale.

"He does this on regular bases?" _He bought it-he actually bought it!_ Charlie glanced over to Emmett-he stuck his tongue out and spit at him.

"He does-when he doesn't take his meds, otherwise he's perfectly normal." I laughed in my head at the "perfectly normal" part.

"I guess I never realized…..so where's Bella-isn't she supposed to be with you?" Uh Oh…..I didn't see that one coming.

"She is gone-with Edward……no." I bit my lip cursing myself for what I just created.

"She is-what!" He shouted and squeezed Emmett's arm tighter. Emmett let out another pitiful groan-I tried to keep the smile from taking over my face.

"Gone, also with Jasper and Rosalie." For being physic I was really bad at telling lies-or good ones.

"Wha-wher-why……did they-gone….EDWARD!?" He was trying to make since of my desperate lie.

"Just to find him-no worries….here he is!" I smiled and used hand motions to describe my situation.

"Alice-your positive they are not-_alone_?"He shivered and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know why.

"He's back and so is Emmett-will you excuse us we really need to get his meds." I gave my eyes a twinkle in my eye and I sense that he was just getting ready to give up.

"Maybe I should call Carlisle just to see-"Or not.

No!"That wouldn't be necessary-he is excepting us and would hate to hear that Emmett got in trouble with the law." He sighed and I knew he gave up.

"Ok…but I'm giving you two a warning, I would also like to call Bella." He release Emmett's arm and placed his hand out for my phone. I sighed and unwilling gave him my phone. He dialed the number and let the phone ring four times before Bella answered.

"Bella?" Charlie said into the phone.

"Hey dad…what's up?" Bella said surprised that Charlie had called her.

"You know it's almost 1:20, and it seems to me you aren't in bed." He said point blank to the topic he was really after.

"Dad, I'm just watching some movies…..no big deal." _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"And may ask who with?" There was a long pause before Bella answered.

"No that's ok dad." Bella said with attitude.

"Bella…" His voice was becoming angry.

"Edward…" She said so quietly.

"Who!" He asked now with new anger in his voice.

"His family dad-Edward's family."

"Do you know Emmett needed his meds?" I heard a giggled on the other line.

"Sure..." She said calmly.

"Then why did Alice just look for Emmett." She got the message-and quickly covered her tracks.

"We were but Rosalie told us Alice had already found him."

"Rosalie was here?"

"She was but she left to tell us." Boy I had to give Bella some credit-she was quick_ really_ quick.

"Oh, well…..just remember that if Edward does something you-"

"DAD! I got it….Uh!" She was afraid of where that conversation was going.

"I am just saying-"

"Bye Dad!" She said eager to hang-up the phone.

"Ok, Bye Bells-and get some rest." He sated with a parental voice.

"Ok ok-bye!" She quickly hung up the phone before he could have thought of anything else to say. I grabbed Emmett's arm and nodded my head at Charlie. He sighed and handed me my phone.

"Bye Chief Swan!" I yelled back at him as I dragged Emmett's butt out of the square and behind the building were Bella stood. She had irritated written all over her face.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" She yelled ever so quietly so Charlie couldn't hear. I shook my head and grabbed her arm. I felt like a mother dragging her two year olds across the lawn. We walked over to the alley way were Emmett's Jeep And my Porsche stood. I opened Bella's door and ran over to mine as well. She was frustrated-from what I could tell.

"Are you mad about what Charlie said?" I asked trying to calm her down-but I was no Jasper.

"Yes!" She yelled.

I placed my keys in the ignition and took out the little white sheet of paper. "So where did the other team go?" She asked still trying to calm her emotions. I smiled and handed her the white paper.

She quickly grabbed the paper before I could have second thoughts. Her eyes tried to read the rest and I quickly grabbed the paper from her. She looked at me puzzled-thankfully not knowing what they mint.

"Alice why do we need eggs, ham, toilet paper, and soap?" She questioned.

"Bella I think I gave you too much credit for the phone call with Charlie because this one is easy!" She looked at me still puzzled.

"But Alice why are we getting…..oh!" She smiled catching on at what I had in store for them.

"But who?"

"Isn't it obviously Bella-who else?"

"Please don't tell me…" She started but let me finish.

"Oh yes-Newton!"

**Ok I really want reviews and please check out my friends story! You guys are really lucky because I was going to leave you hanging. Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last chapter but I promise-pinky promise you will get a very long chapter and a funny one too! Review and get to my 50th mark and I will update. Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	8. WalMart!

**OMG! I am writing another chapter already! Thanks for all the reviews I got and please keep them coming. Just to clarify some things up, Emmett doesn't _really_ need meds-Alice just came up with that as an excuse. Also the reason Alice is having such are hard time is because Charlie keeps changing his mind on whatever Alice says. I hope that makes sense :P **

**I am staying true to my promise and this chapter is nice and long and hopefully funny! The longest chapter I ever wrote-over 8 pages! So Please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I do not own any of the Cullen boys-nor do I own any of the other characters (they are just backup :))**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**RPOV**

**1:07 A.M.**

I have to admit-and as much as I didn't want to, the performance was somewhat funny. Besides the part of Emmett pointing at me and making me look like an utter fool, and not to mention all the people laughing at us and whispering, _Isn't she that Cullen girl, They are suppose to be perfect, She's hot, she can be my Barbie…_ And of course the 'call me' sign along with a blown kiss.

Other than that I was completely embarrassed by my husband's chance at "American Idol."

I glanced down at Bella and Alice who were rolling around laughing. Bella nearly kill herself by laughing so hard, with tears streaming down her face. Alice was trying to hold herself together with the other hand while she held the video camera in a steady position. Too bad for Edward and Jasper they weren't able to see this, but I'm sure Alice will show them the tape very soon.

Suddenly everyone became quiet and the music halted as a familiar voice yelled into the loud speaker. It was Charlie. I stood very still biting my lip and watched Charlie yelled at Emmett.

I heard Alice whisper to Bella that Charlie was going to come over here. I took my chance and ran over to where Edward and Jasper were.

Edward stood in the middle while Jasper circled around him. Whenever Jasper would try to attack Edward - Edward would quickly move out of the way while Jasper hit the wall. This happened three or four times while I stood there.

I was annoyed by the lack of them not noticing me and I puckered my lips and whistle. They stop and froze not quite knowing who it was. Edward was the first to relax and Jasper quickly followed suit.

"God Rosalie-don't scare us like that!" Jasper exhaled after finally noticing me.

"For a vampire-you're slow." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Is there something you want?" Edward asked in his most polite voice.

"Well first of all, we are still playing a game-and I don't think any of us want to lose to our spouses." They shook their heads no, as if they were in trouble. "And second of all…..Charlie's here." Edward's eyes grew large and Jasper looked over to Edward in support. Edward threw his hand out and Jasper caught it. They both shook their heads in some kind of truce.

"So what is your plan Rosalie?" Jasper asked. Edward turned around to face the wall, so he could get out of his costume. Too bed Bella didn't get see Edward in his "underwear."

"Leave!" And with that we flew out of the square and to the parked cars on the side. We all crammed together in Edward's small Volvo and I took out the white piece of paper. I threw my eyes to the next item and read it aloud.

"Eggs, ham…..toilet paper-soap? What kind of a list is that?" I question as I looked at what we had to use it for-another's word "catch."

"Ha!" I yelled and Edward and Jasper glanced back at me to see what made me crack up.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked looking very strangely at me.

"Look!" I handed him the piece of paper to Jasper, and as well laughed.

"Oh Edward, you'll like this!"

"Give me that!" Still angry with Jasper he grabbed the paper and laugh as well.

"Now this is good! Hopefully Charlie will stall them for a little while, Alice will get out of anything-I just hope Bella doesn't get dragged into it." Edward said with a slight pity in his voice.

"Alice already told Bella to hide-she will be fine, Edward." I said grinning at him. He sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"No way Edward-no way am I going in….in….that second hand shop-never!" How could he even think I would go in there.

"Rosalie-it is not a second hand shop-and it is the only store open." He tried to say in his most polite voice.

"Edward that is NOT going to work on me-I rather stay in the car!" I was gripping the sides of the seat.

"Rosalie that's leather!" He was freaking out over his stupid seats……_boys_.

"You're not chickening out on us are you?" Damn why does everyone keep saying that!

"No!" I said in a girly high princess voice.

"Then let's go-no one going to see you!" Jasper said as he tried to calm me down. Damn those emotions.

"Ugh!" I pouted as they drag me into the ugly, cheap-it doesn't even deserve to be called a store!

A fat elderly lady with a huge mole on her nose, walked by us, she obviously worked here with that ugly blue vest.

"Excuse me Ms…..Miss. Betty. Where could I find some eggs or toilet paper?" He tried to say in his most polite voice. Go figure she wasn't married-I mean who would marry that…that-_thing_.

"Isle Two." She said as she walked a little closer to Edward and tried to flatter her eyes. "Would you like me to show you?" She tried to say in a seductive voice. Jasper coughed a "whoohoo!" Edward started at him with evil in his eyes.

"No thank you, I think we can manage." He said with smile and Betty handed him a little note. She whispered something in his ear thinking we couldn't hear."I get off work at 3:00, if you want to learn how to play." She tried to flatter her eyes again and walked off. He both started laughing and Edward sighed.

"You want to know the scary thing about her?" Edward asked.

"Her mole?" Jasper blurted out in between breaths.

"No, that we are probably the same age." He said with a laugh and a smile.

We walked down to the second isle-the lady who flirted with Edward-told us. Sure enough we found eggs and toilet paper in the same isle.

"Why would they have eggs and toilet paper is the same isle?" I questioned missing some kind of memo.

Edward and Jasper snickered and Edward spoke up."For these kind of reasons!" Edward blurted out still laughing. "Oh." I said quietly to myself.

We grabbed two packs of the big kinds of toilet paper and almost 4 dozen eggs. I checked both those things off the list and went down to the next two items."Do you know where we could we find soap..…or ham." I asked impatient and ready to get of here.

"Oh calm down Rose! We are having fun-Hey Edward do you know what Betty was thinking?" He addressed the last part of the statement directly to Edward.

"Let's just say she has more things on her mind than simple board games!" Jasper threw a playful punch towards Edward and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we please stay focused!" I begged."I would kind of like to get out of here!" This time they were the ones to roll their eyes.

"Hey Edward you should go asked your girlfriend which isle the condoms are in-that would get her excited." Edward stopped for a moment and thought about it for a minute and then quickly agreed to it.

It didn't take them to long to find Betty again-but at least I was able to pick up a couple of boxes of soap on the way. Betty was quickly happy and surprised to see Edward again and "tried" and I do mean "tried" to us her seductiveness on him. "Hello." She said as she moved her head from side to side and what is up with those eyes-I mean seriously does she have something stuck in them or what?

"Hello again, Mis-"

"Oh….you can call me Betty." There it goes with the eyes again.

"Ok, Betty…could you please point in the right direction of the condom department." He used his polite voice again and something else-oh what does Bella call it-dazzle?

She walked a bit closer and lowered her head. Her hand trembled a bit as she lifted it towards the right side of them."That way, darling." The eyes, the eyes!

"Sorry about bothering you-and thank you."

"Oh anytime-and I do mean anytime…." She looked around for a moment and Jasper backed up by me. She whispered something in his ear again-and once again we heard."Remember 3:00."

He smiled and walked off with us. Once we reached the isle she had pointed Edward too, Jasper started to snicker with laughter. "That was brilliant Edward-absolutely brilliant!" They did something guys do with their knuckles and look over at me.

"Do you have everything you need?" Edward asked. I looked to the side of me-and noticed that the ham was next to the condoms.

"Why is the ham next to the condoms?" I still felt as if I was missing something.

"Rosalie you're not really going to make me answer that question, are you?" I smiled knowing excualty what to say next.

"You're not chick-"

"Rosalie-I think we had enough of that question tonight." Edward said in a calm voice.

"But I didn't get a chance to say it." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Can we go?" Jasper said-now he was getting impatient. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two of the extra large cases of ham and stuck into the basket with all of the other items."Yes." I sighed as we walked over to the checkout counter.

"Oh look who's here." Jasper grinned as we both realized who was standing behind the checkout counter.

"Oh hello again." Betty said again."I don't think I caught your name sweetheart."

"Edward, and this are my siblings' jas-"

"Edward-my ex husband's name was Edward…..don't worry I don't hold any grudges on that name." I think she needs some kinds of patches over her eyes.

"Well yes." Was all Edward could come up with, as Betty ran a price check on the toilet paper.

"Amber?" Betty waved towards a middle aged woman, with long rough black hair, which was tied messily in a pony tail. She had an overly sunburned face and wore super cheap makeup.

"Yea, Betty?" Amber said in a grumpy tone.

"I just had a question on the PRICE of the toilet paper." She winked at Edward with the "price" part. Edward playfully return the wink and Betty blushed-with a giggle.

"Betty…" Amber looked quite annoyed at Betty."The price is right here." She threw the roll of toilet paper back on the counter.

"Well, as you get older-you're eyes-they start to go bad." She wink at Edward again and Edward tried to smile.

"12.50 for the two packs of toilet paper, 7.86 for the 4 dozen eggs and 6.20 for the ham. Now the total comes to-"Betty was rambling on when Jasper had to butt in and tell her that she missed something.

"What about the soap?"

"Oh yes-yes of course, how could I forget? Silly me-silly Betty, he he. So now with the soap, the total comes to 31.46-oh and plus tax…..yes now the total comes to 33.71." The cash register rang up and made a clinking sound. I took out my wallet and gave her the total. She huff not liking that I was the one to give the money.

She wrote something on the receipt and kissed it with her cheap red lipstick and handed it to Edward. Edward lifted his eyebrows and wave as we walked towards the parking lot.

Jasper crabbed the receipt from Edward and snicker as he read what Betty wrote. "See you at three-with big red lipstick marks-Betty Jane…!" Jasper repeated twice more just to bug Edward.

As we walked over to where we parked the Volvo we noticed another similar car parked to next to ours. It was Emmett's jeep, and across from that-the Porsche.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled as he jumped over and wrapped his muscle arms around me. He then kissed me passionately and ran his fingers threw my hair. _What had brought this on_? I wondered-oh, JASPER!!

I hit Jasper with my free hand and Emmett quickly jumped back. At least we weren't the only ones, Edward had jumped at the chance with Bella and Alice rolled around laughing.

"Emmett…" I dragged my eyes down his body to realize what he was wearing."Why the hell are you still wearing that…..that _outfit_?" He looked at me like I had two heads.

"It is very breezy-and it doesn't stick-"I cut him off not wanting to hear the rest of his explanation.

"That's ok Emmett." I sighed.

"Can I have fifty cents?" Wow that was random-what would Emmett possibly need fifty cents for? I know Wal-Mart is cheap-but I didn't think it was_ that_ cheap.

"To ride the pony!" Emmett exclaimed-what pony?"You never let me come here….well only for condoms, and I like to ride the pony." I started at him-embarrassed at what he just said. He gave me the puppy dog face-with big eyes, and my no good family was just laughed at us. I let out an irritated sigh and dug thru my purse for fifty cents. He snatched it out of my hand, and I rolled my eyes. He ran all the way to the electrician pony and landed with a loud thud-that made us all jump.

"So Alice-how did they convince you to come here?"I questioned.

"Rosalie, you know Wal-Mart is my Abercrombie." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye, as she danced over to Jasper and kissed him.

"What happens if someone say us…._here_?"I made a disgusted face at the "here" part. I would be absolutely humiliated if someone saw me at Wal-Mart….ewww!

"Who would go to Wal-Mart at 1:30 in the morning?" Edward asked with Bella wrapped in his arm.

"You're girlfriend!" Jasper laughed and Edward punched him in the nose.

"What!" Bella backed away from Edward and glared at him.

"No Bella-it was just an old lady." Edward said trying to calm her down.

"You flirted with an old lady?" She was bright red as she said that.

"Jasper…" He growled and looked over at him.

"No, Edward-answer my question!" I never saw Bella, so…..so-_in charge_!

"She flirted with me, love. She was just a cashier." He tried to calm her down-but Jasper was sending a wave of anger in the air.

"Who is she? I want to kick her-"Oh-Bella, is that you?

"Calm down, love." Edward said in his most soothing voice. Alice hit Jasper a little bit-probably saying to stop it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She glared at him with all her might.

Suddenly a loud booming sound came to be heard-something flu threw the sky, it looked like a mentor.

"Rose, the pony broke." I turned around to see Emmett stand there with a dumb look on his face.

"What?" Was about the only thing I could grasp out.

"I was ridding Looney Jr. and he suddenly stop. So I lifted him up to see what was wrong with him-and then his feet disconnected, and then I threw him. I wanted to see if he could still fly." I was in complete shock of what he had just done. My month hung open and my eyes started to hurt.

"Emmett what did I say about not touching anything?" I said still in shock.

"You didn't!" He smiled-the smile I love, but at this moment I felt the complete opposite of love for him.

"Emmett did you take your pills?" Alice said sarcastically and Edward laughed with them. Another thing I just couldn't figure out-this put on a whole new meaning on a "inside joke."

**Ok I kind of left you guys with a lot hanging. The next chapter will hopefully be the start of the Newton adventure. I got some of the ideas for this chapter from the story Attention, Wal-Mart shoppers by SillyBella. Read her stories too-they are really good. Please review and I will update-I hope it made you laugh, I did!**

**A-Man-Da **


	9. Vote

Author's Note

**PLEASE READ - INPORTANT!! **

**I just wanted to say I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews I got. I had over 800 hits on that chapter alone (the most I ever had on one chapter) and received only 6 reviews. I would like to thank the people who did review because it is not fair to them that I wait till I get a bunch of reviews from all the other people who don't review. The following people who review constantly and deserve more than their name being posted, are:**

**-**briiittx xhc

-bichonluvr

-DaniCullen12**(who is the person I did this challenge for)**

**Those people have been reviewing since the beginning and I would like to say thanks to all of them. There are also others who have been reviewing and adding me their favs and I would also like to thank all those people too.**

-BellaBaby2813

-Sparoe

-The Real Mrz.Black

-Twilightistotallyawesome

-Tyler Arianna

-bichonluvr

-golden.eyes.forever

-raevamplover93

-redhead28

-xTwilightLovex

-xXxDecember PrincessxXx

**Also to all the people who added me to their alerts and favorite author. But please can you review my story!! Thanks :) **

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given me-it is very much appreciated. And before I forget check out my profile-I have some good pictures of the last chapter-so CHECK IT OUT!!**

**I am happy to announce that I will be able to type twice as fast, which means post twice as early, which also translates in getting more chapters in less time. I have three reasons for this: **

**1. I now have a beta friend who I love deeply (redhead28)**

**2. It is summer and I have less distraction (homework, parents, school in general, ect.)**

**3. My favorite one, I will be getting my cast off on Monday (6/16/08)!!**

**So because of you guys (my reviewers) I would like to take a little vote. Please Please Please, could everyone who reads this respond!! It would make me very happy :) **

**-Do you think I should change the name since it doesn't really relate to the story as much as something else would? Just answer a simple yes or no answer and if you do say no, offers some ideas for a different name.**

**I am a little unsure about changing it (since it would be like changing a child's name when she is 18) but it is truly up to you guys, the story is for you. (And my enjoyment) **

**That would be a huge help!**

**One more thing! If you guys notice this (and I hope you did) but on chapter 3 under the rules part it says "no going to a store more than once"- I want you to remember that when you read the next couple chapters. **

**Sorry for it being an author's note but I had a lot to express! I will hopefully add another chapter by Tuesday or Monday-but I will really like some reviews!! Thanks and get ready for another long chapter! Start voting and reviewing- and thanks for reading this-**

**A-Man-Da **


	10. Emmett, you have what?

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry :( I am really sorry for not updating for a week now! I hope some of you saw my profile, because on there it says that it is hard to update. I am really sorry-terrible writers block. I keep dreaming about what it will be about and then when I wake up and try to put it on paper (computer) I go blank. I wrote this chapter about twelve times on six different computers (my dad's job requires lots of computers…) Also quick question: Do any of you know if Mike, or Jessica have any siblings? If you do know, pm me or something.**

**I am really happy, that I got out of my writer's block. I already wrote the Epilogue, but I am sorry to say that I didn't write what was in between. ****Again thanks to all those people!! Keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie doesn't even own Spunk Ransom-but she does own Twilight.**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**BPOV**

**1:42 A.M.**

_**Flashback**_

I stood there glaring at Edward, waiting for him to speak, that was until the comet/pony flu threw the air. Emmett than crept up on Rosalie and with a defeated look on his face. Rose's mouth hung open and the bag from her firm hand grip dropped to the ground and was just dumbfounded in front of him.

"Rose, the pony broke." Emmett stated.

"What?" Was about the only thing she was able to say. Her voice was raspy and cold, her lips turned almost a blue underneath her heavy red lipstick.

Edward held closer to me, I usually love his company-but at this moment I hated the company. I glared at him and he took one step back. A wave of sudden calmness filter through the air-_finally Jasper tries to help me out! _

"I was ridding Looney Jr. and he suddenly stop. So I lifted him up to see what was wrong with him-and then his feet disconnected, and then I threw him. I wanted to see if he could still fly."I giggled-that was something Emmett would only say……or do.

"Emmett what did I say about not touching anything?" Rose was trying so hard to be right, but I don't get how people say it's harder to outsmart a smart person then a dumb person. That person never met Emmett.

"You didn't!" Emmett gloated-thinking he won the battle with Rosalie, good luck Emmett you're going to need it.

"Emmett did you take your pills?" Alice said sarcastically. I started to laugh remembering what had happen just a few minutes ago. Emmett's smile from thinking he just won the fight with Rosalie soon turned into a frowned.

**1:44 A.M.**

_**Present time (for them)**_

"There vitamins!" Alice rolled her eyes-I think Emmett just insulted himself.

Poor Rosalie, she had no clue what was going on. "Emmett doesn't need pills-and you don't take vitamins." I never seen her so defeated.

"Well of course he doesn't take those things-but Charlie thinks so!" Edward stated as he edged closer to me.

"Oh no-I'm still angry with you!" I protested and stood by Alice. She glanced down toward her cell phone and frowned. She mumbled something every quietly to herself-that it almost sounded like a sigh.

"Ok you two make-up already! We need to get going, com on Emmett!" She grabbed Emmett's arm and I followed right behind her. She spun around suddenly and yelled back at them-probably making sure I could hear her. "Just tell Rosalie, Edward. I'm sure she would love to hear it." Rosalie began to swear under her breath and followed Edward and Jasper into the Volvo.

I followed them up to the entrance of the store to see a horse's hooves plastered to the mechanical ride. Sadly that was all that was left of Looney Jr." I'm going to miss him." Emmett wined, and both Alice and I exchanged a sorry look.

"Didn't you see that coming?" I whispered to Alice as Emmett was a having a "moment" with the fake animal.

"I knew he wanted to ride the pony-but I didn't know he was going to do that until later." She said while she pulled a shopping cart out of the stack. "Let's go Emmett!" Alice whispered and Emmett came bouncing over. Oh that vampire hearing….

"Emmett were you fake crying, again." I asked as I saw water poured down his face.

"Maybe…!" He said in his baby voice and made a whinny sound. I left it at that a ran to catch up with Alice, who had the cart almost nearly full.

"What is all this stuff for?" I asked puzzled. There were six different types of candy corn; I didn't even know they sell candy corn this time of year. Camera film, seven packs of batteries, tin cans, four-year-old socks, and colors of the rainbow yarn.

"Is there something wrong with my shopping choices?" She asked.

"No, none at all. I was just wondering why you have all these random items?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"No reason." I had a feeling she was up to something, I'll ask Edward later, what……wait a second- I am mad at him! I'll just forgive him after I find out who this Betty girl is.

Alice walked off to a couple isles down, where they had both toilet paper and eggs down there.

"This might be a stupid question-"

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, Bella." Alice said smiling-oh she up to something all right.

"Yes there is!" Emmett chirped in. "Rose said so!"

"Well like I was saying." Trying to get back in control. "Why would they have toilet paper and eggs in the same isle?" Alice pondered a moment trying to figure out an answer-when she realized what Emmett was going to say.

"Well people don't want to-"Alice cut him off.

"Emmett, Bella doesn't need to know." Alice tried to say in her most charming voice-but not as charming as-no stop thing about _him_, your mad at him remember? Yea, right…sure.

"What don't I need to know?"

"Oh, well look at the time we really need to get going-"No way was I going down without a fight.

"Alice…." But she was already on her way to the soap. I followed her and just ignored the question-I will bring it up later, in a more inconvenient time.

We were able to get the soap, and make our way to the ham. "Where do think it will be?" Alice asked. Perfect timing….

"Why don't we ask for help?" I said in a very fake voice.

Alice glared at me, now knowing what my idea was-that was until we notice Emmett was gone. "Uh-oh." Alice whispered and we both saw Emmett appear around the corner with an old woman, with a huge mole on her face.

"How can I help you?" She said in a very old warn out, not wanting to be here voice.

"We were just looking for the ham, Betty." Alice greeted with a scared look on her face. Oh so this is Betty, I don't get why Edward would find about her attractive?

"Next to the condoms-will there be anything else?" She said in the same sour voice.

"No thank you that will be all." She grabbed my hand before I could have a chance to attack that old dirt bag; Alice probably saw the whole thing play out in her head. "Com on, Bella." She whispered in my ear. I growled in the direction of Betty.

Emmett had already rushed over to the condom display and was picking up each box and-smelling it?

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" I asked appalled by the whole scene.

"Trying to see which is the best one to make-up with-"I cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest.

"That's ok, Emmett." I sighed. He shrugged and went back to sniffing.

"So should we get Oscars or Deli fresh?" Alice asked distracted by the meat choices.

"Does it matter?" I questioned.

"Yes, see this one would go better with my color theme-but this one has a tattoo!" Oh, that's what she is up to-or is it?

"Uh, uh-get that tattoo, please Alice pretty please!" Emmett begged.

"Emmett you already have a tattoo-"She cut her own self off. I started at Emmett then stared at Alice-no way, does Rose know. Probably considering those two….

"What?" I babbled out.

"I didn't say anything!" Alice squeaked.

"You want to see it Bella, its right-"

"No!" We blurted at the same time.

"Ok, then." He sighed.

"Let's just go check out…." Alice gowned and took the full cart over to the check-out area. We followed right beside her, and went to the only lit up check-out station, number six.

"Alice why do they have-"

"Bella, has anyone ever told you, you're a lot like Rosalie?" I looked at her puzzled.

"No, you're the first." She smiled.

"Let's keep it that way." She walked out ahead at me- and I yelled after her.

"Is that supposed to answer my question?" I yelled. But she didn't answer; she just walked up to the lit up isle, where the cashier…..

Betty!

**Ok so a little shorter than last one-but this one will be updated a lot faster. Sorry again about the long wait-but the next chapter, for sure will have Newton in it. Trust me. Remember about the unedited version of this chapter-so if you want to see it tonight, go ahead and review, and get to my over thirty mark.**

**Thanks for being so patient-**

**A-Man-Da**


	11. Charlie!

**Thanks for all the reviews I got :) I really love seeing new people review and love becoming favorite author or favorite story. You guys are absolutely awesome!**

**I thought about putting up the unedited version but my beta friend said not to, so I'm trusting her judgement and not going to put it up. Bu have decided to put it up after the Epligoue and add others. (One is Emmett and a port-o-potty) **

**If you guys like this story, take a look at my favorites. I have some really funny ones such as, truth or dare, sex Ed, parenting skills, and really funny random humor! **

**Sorry for the long wait and hopefully this makes up for it. It's kind of long and pretty funny (at least I think so…)**

**This chapter, I am happily out of writers block and this one is probably better than the last. (I was still kind of in writers block.)**

**Thanks and keep reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say that I do not own any thing related to Twilight, people still question me… **

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**APOV**

**2:00 A.M.**

Are you serious? This is the only isle left open? Please tell me someone else is working here! Betty cannot be are cashier!

I saw this whole scene play out in my head-twenty different ways! Bella cannot think like that, I didn't know she could think like that?

I stopped the cart and grabbed Bella's arm-keeping her from whatever she had planed. "What is it, Alice?" She question, as she tried to get out of the grip I had on her.

"Bella, whatever you have planned-well just try to be, just don't do anything that could wind you up in jail." I didn't know any other way to put it, but it seemed that Bella got it.

"Alice, My dad is a police officer-he would never put me in jail. I'm just going to talk to Betty-if that is her real name." She tried to squirm out of my grip again. I tried to look and see what she had planned. She was right about talking to her-I didn't see anything too terribly awful…she is Bella for crying out loud!

"Ok, but just remember-" She already left and was walking fast over to the only lit up counter.

I pushed the cart again and made my way-is that those pretzel bits, Oh boy those things are so good-I bet Bella would love this! NO! NO! Stay focus, you can do this.

I tried to calm myself down from the high-saturated snack and gracefully walked human speed to the lit up checkout counter.

"Do I know you?" Betty asked Bella. Bella was leaning on the display box where they mention something about wiggly dolls. They look as if they were all ready in a heated argument-just after two minutes of talking.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Isabella!" She had her chin high and was holding herself back from pouncing on Betty.

"Well that is all fine and dandy-but what do you want?" She was very irritated and it was showing through.

"Are you married?" Bella asked randomly.

"Well that is quite personal child-"

"I'm eighteen!" Bella snapped and the sliver of her pupil decreased even more.

"Well than maybe I should call the police for harassment!" She snapped back-the hair on her mole stuck out and I shivered.

"Uh, oh." I said in a loud enough for Bella to turn her head.

"What is wrong Alice?" She looked frighten by the sound of my voice.

"Emmett." Was all I could get out before I rushed-a little faster than an Olympic runner, which probably turned some heads.

I ran straight over to the baby section and saw…Emmett!

"Emmett-what did you do?" I asked starring out the mess he made.

"Alice that is a stupid question, what does it looked like I did?" He just-what?

"Emmett." I harshly snapped.

He looked up at me with wide eyes, and a cute pucker of his lips, also known as the puppy dogface. He had baby powder all over his face, and diapers thrown every which way-why does he do this?

"Emmett," I sighed trying to calm down my voice. "Why did you do this-why do you have to touch every thing?"

He shrugged and then put his hand on his super powered white face and said a very normal answer for him. "I don know?"

Now knowing how Rose feels, I had sympathy for her-but none at all for this sixty year old vampire.

"What the hell happened-you know you have to pay for this!" Betty finally made it here with Bella and has shaking her fist every which way like an old lady when some kid ambushed her flowers.

"Yes, we will pay for this." I said defeated.

"No we won't-not after you flirted with my fiancée." I stared at Bella, and shook my head no.

"Fiancée, hun-I knew he was kind of on the protective side." That's Edward, for ya.

"So you did flirt with a minor!" Bella acted as if she had just found buried treasure.

Betty looked surprised by what Bella had just said and waved at someone." Amber, did you call them!" She called out-Oh no they called the police, Charlie is coming-again!

Betty walked over to the Amber girl and I walked over to where Bella was standing. "Charlie's coming." Her eyes widened again and she started to run-before Betty came back.

"The police are-" She cut herself off when she realized Bella wasn't standing there anymore." Where-" This time I cut her off, knowing _already_ what she was going to say.

"She had to use the bathroom, we just had Indian food and she gets a little gassy." I am doing pretty good at this lying thing, I just got to make sure I keep it up when it comes time to talk to Charlie again.

"How long will it be?"

"Last time it was for almost an hour-but I could-"

"No, no that will be fine," she said with a disgusted smile. "Amber will do it-Amber!" Betty called out and the women came over like she was some kind of dog being called over to.

"What now Betty." Amber asked in a dull voice.

"Well will you talk to the police-I am getting paged by Jack in isle fifteen, messy-messy…. bye!" She ran off and left Amber there with sleepy eyes.

"So what's the problem?" She asked again in a dull voice.

"Bella, the…blonde girl has bad gas." **(A/N: I know Bella has brunette hair but you will see why Alice said Blonde.) **She starred at me and blinked-just like Emmett would do when he doesn't know what someone just said.

"Why does she-" It wasn't the person who I wanted to get interrupted by, but I knew where her question was going.

"So what seems to be the problem-Alice?" Charlie said as he made his way around the corner to see me standing in front of Amber and Emmett behind me sitting on the ground with a diaper on his head and white baby powder all over him.

"Alice, I thought you said you were going home?" Oh yea-I guess I forgot about that. I sure didn't forget about him changing his mind so much, though.

"I was-but Emmett needed his pills." That was stupid-Wal-Mart doesn't have pills, or does it?

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? Was Carlisle there?" Charlie asked concerned.

"You know them-and the blonde girl, that has bad gas?" Amber asked totally out of it. I tried as hard as I could not to smile.

"Rosalie, has bad gas-and what, Emmett?" He shouted the last part. I must have been blocking Emmett, because Charlie just noticed him now.

"He needs his pills-otherwise this kind of stuff happens." I looked back at him-still wearing that ridiculous outfit.

"Pills? Maybe I should call Carlisle-"

"No! That's why we are here." He stared at me puzzled. "You see, Carlisle hates to have us disturb him. Right now he is operating and told us to come there, that's why we are here." He lighten his face a little bit and sighed a big breath.

"Alice why do you have a video camera?" What-I guess I never realized that I had the video camera on this whole time.

"To get more tapes and batteries-in my cart you can see that!" I remember putting that in.

"Oh, Sorry about this mess…. Amber, we will have someone come in and clean this up for you. These kids have some-challenges." At that moment I felt anything but special.

"Oh!" Was Amber's oh so genius answer.

"So if there are anymore problems?" I'm not sure if Charlie mint that as a question or a statement-but stared right at me.

"No thank you officer." Amber said and walked off to isle fifteen. I thought for sure Charlie was going to walk off now but he stood there and starred at me.

"Is there a reason why a mechanical pony is laying on the other side of the parking lot?" I forgot about Looney Jr.

"What pony?"

**0k I couldn't resist leaving you guys there. Sorry but I thought it was a good way to end this chapter. Sorry about spending like five chapters on a simple store such as Wal-Mart, but I had a lot of ideas and the next chapter-IS the Newton thing, and sense I left you guys hanging on what they are going to do for the last two weeks. They are-yes, T-peeing Mike Newton's house (with a twist). So keep that in mind when I post the next chapter-which will hopefully be soon. Review please!**

**A-Man-Da**


	12. Edward's Pillow

**Ok, please don't throw tomatoes at me (ducks and covers) sorry about not updating :( This is my only day OFF work, so I'm making the most out of it. I am writing tonight, which it probably won't get out until tomorrow, which is really today…whoa I think I just had another blonde moment, lol (brittax xhc)**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever had one of those dreams where you dream you own Twilight? Well that's where it is going to stay in my dreams! Basically I own nothing! (Except for Betty-but we all know Betty is somewhere out there…)**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**BPOV**

**2:10 A.M.**

_Charlie never works late. He doesn't like staying out after dark-__-__but _why_ tonight__?!__ Why does he have to take an extra shift on the night I decide to go along with one of Alice's crazy plans? Why…__?_

I held on the cheap plastic cover, which held a brand new case of soap. The soap was melted by now, from sweating so terribly hard on it. The words were deflated from the cheap off-brand which stated (high curvy lettered words) in an obvious choice-_Soap. _

I was kneeling behind a tall rack with different styles bed sheets pile high in several unique colors. On the other side of me was a row of pillows-some more solid in color, others with elaborative designs. I took one of the bigger softer pillows and place it under my legs to keep them from hurting. The pillow had several tiny beads in the round form of it and had a tag with the name MODPOD on it.

I vaguely remember having a pillow like this back in Phoenix, but rarely using it.

I tried to keep my mind occupied with other subjects besides the one that was at the moment-haunting me, what if Charlie finds out?

The fact that I'm staying up late worries him-but the other truth of me and the Cullen bunch dancing in fairy costumes, singing Barbie songs, raiding a cheap store and making little messes here and there will give him a heart attack.

So I tried to focus on the pillow. It was blue with white mini spots; the texture was not of a normal cotton pillow, but of a cheaply made fabric.

I grabbed another pillow from behind me and place it behind my head, I leaned back against the rack with the bedding. The soft feeling of my hair along the fabric, made me feel light headed- dizzy, even. The same kind of feeling I had when I first climbed on Edward's back and ran through the woods. A sharp jolt of electricity ran through my body and made me feel somewhat tried. I rested my eyes and watched an angel's face come into my view.

The soft features of the pale white skin gave me goose bumps. I remembered how cold it is to touch skin like that, almost like snow.

The features were...not of Edward, they were of a petite female, who was the reason why I was here. At Wal-Mart. On a Scavenger hunt.

I snorted through my nose as I realized that my eyes were not shut and they were looking at a an eager-to-accomplish-something Alice.

"Bella?" Her voice was tender and cold.

I closed my eyes-this time, trying to vision _my Edward_.

"Is she….dead?" Emmett asked, concerned. I knew Alice rolled her eyes at that one; I felt her face back staring at mine again. Burning a hole into the back of my head

"I'm not dead." I complained-wanting to be. Like them.

"Yet." Alice chirped and I smiled at that fact.

"Charlie…" I mumbled, not wanting to lose the face of my dreams in my eyelids.

"Is gone-thanks to Looney Jr." Alice proudly stated. "Charlie was surprised to see us here, but left when I told him about the meds." Was my father really that gullible?

"He believed you?" I asked, puzzled, and opened my eyes to see another vampire.

"Yup! I guess I'm pretty good at acting dumb." He said, pleased with himself.

"I don't think you were acting." I quietly said to myself-but with that darn vampire hearing, they heard every word.

Alice giggled at Emmett and Emmett became offended-again." Bella, you're cranky." Emmett frowned trying to get back at me.

"I am not!" I protested but Alice giggled at me this time.

I grabbed one of the handlebars bars hanging down and pulled myself up. I grabbed the comfort pillow and stalked off. Alice followed by my side.

"Should we try this again?" She was asking about the check out thing, and I nodded my head. "Bella-" Alice tried to get another thing in-but I was not about to allow.

"Alice…." I stared at her and she grabbed my arm and smiled as we waited for Emmett to join us."Where-"

She cut me off getting to the point."Sniffing perfume." Alice sighed, she had a look on her face that said "What is in to now?"

"For-" Again, she cut me off.

"Rose." I wasn't sure if I liked her finishing my sentences.

Emmett came running towards us at human speed with big thuds every step. He was holding up a Brittany Spears perfume, called _Curious_

"I like this one." He smiled. What is up with him liking Brittany Spears? I remember Edward telling me that he would only listen to her music in the 90s.

"You know she's bald?" I asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"She is?!" Emmett eyes grew wide with excitement." Tell me what happened, please-please-_please_ Bella!" Emmett begged. I wanted to slap him, but Alice took my hand and spoke in a very serious tone- it sounded so wrong for her usually happy voice.

"Betty." She eyed me and I eyed Emmett and Emmett eyed the perfume.

"But-" Emmett tried to speak.

"Rose knows all about that story-she will tell you." Alice said smiling-and looking at me.

"I guess we should go check out now." I said a little louder; I wanted Betty to hear me.

Alice caught my drift and we walked over to the checkout counter, where we were at fifteen minutes before.

Betty huffed and stared at me while she rang up the produce. She grabbed my Edward pillow and dropped it on the ground before she rang it up. She bent down, showing the edge of her back towards us. A finger long symbol was shown as she bent down. At first I wanted to look away when I saw the old lady's tattoo, but what it said made me keep staring.

Like initials, a name was curved into her body. _BE + ED. _Below it was a word in cursive writing, saying: _forever_.

I stared at the symbol longer than appropriate-but something kept drawing me in. What does BE stand for? What about ED?

My eyes grew very large as I looked over towards Alice. She tried to smile a little bit, but quickly erased it when my face went red-with fury, of course.

Betty stood back up and produced the total to Alice. She gave the amount due and we grabbed the plastic blue bags with stupid yellow smiley faces.

I walked out in front of Alice and stuck my hand out, jabbed my hand at her without speaking. I couldn't believe I bought a pillow because of _Edward_, when I am so furious with him.

"Calm down, Bella." Alice warned before handing me the tiny silver cell phone-but I ignored her and dialed the familiar number.

I waited for a couple rings as Alice started to rake her eyes across the parking lot-trying to keep them from me.

A honey sweet voice answered the phone and made me forget what I was mad about. "Yes, Alice?" Edward asked. I stood frozen for a moment and tried to remember what I was mad about.

"I...mad...furious...Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Was about the only thing I could say.

"Did you call, just to remind me?" He asked, overly pleasant. "No!" I shouted back.

"Then what is it, love?" He thought this was all a game!

"I am so angry with you-it would put grizzly bears to shame!" I remember saying that when Edward kept having Alice kidnap me. I grimaced.

I heard him chuckle and I knew he was smiling." Bella do you remember what happen the last time you said that?" I did remember, and I knew I had used the wrong phrasing

"Maybe you could remind me." I was still angry about something-but I wanted to be playfully angry, so I could have a better reason to be mad at him.

"Bella." He said darkly. " I really don't want to talk about it over the phone or at all tonight." Why was I mad? I couldn't remember and that made me angry-I sighed in the phone and he started to apologize. "I'm sorry, but Bella I don't want you to be angry-"

"Too late!" I shouted into the phone and shut it automatically like in the movies. I wasn't angry about his stupid rules-but was annoyed with the fact that I couldn't remember what I was mad about-he dazzles me too much for his own good. Like all of a sudden, my anger disappears……and I know Jasper isn't here.

I heard Alice giggle and Emmett clap like I had just done some kind of performance. I grabbed the pillow-no longer wanting it to be called the Edward pillow and walked to the Porsche.

I open the side door and sat in the passenger's seat. I laid the pillow back behind my head and shut my eyes-only seeing a tattoo, which seemed to haunt me.

**So shorter than the next chapter, which is already up-awesome right :) Please review both chapters and tell me if you like the idea of Betty's point of view of the Wal-Mart happenings. I am not promising if there is any more Wal-Mart, I am still considering it. But there will be a 3:00. So review this chapter and enjoy the next :)**

**Much love my peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	13. TPing Cullen style!

**So I would like to thank my awesome betty, without her help this chapter woundn't have been nearly as good, so this chapter is for you :)**

**Well like I promised-here is chapter two. Please review both chapters!! Because the time has been a confusing the present time for them is 2:15. This is the other team, so the time will start from where they left off. (About 22 mintues earlier)**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie nor is it Meyer-so what does that spell? Nothing, I own nothing :( **

Emmett try not to touch anything

**JPOV**

**1:53 A.M.**

_Poor Edward, his first fight with Bella, ah._

Edward's hand flashed out from where he was sitting next to me in the backseat of the Volvo and smacked the back of my head.

"Hey!" I yelled in my brother's general direction, "What was that for?" _Please don't use that corny line that Emmett always uses._

"Jasper, just keep quiet!" He snapped back. I should have known that he was too old-fashioned for that sort of thing.

"Well maybe you shouldn't keep listening to my thoughts," I spat and slanted my narrow eyebrows.

He clenched his fists and then shouted back, "Well, if they weren't so LOUD-"Rosalie, who had kept quiet during our break-out, finally spoke.

Rosalie, who had kept quiet during our little brawl, finally spoke and intervened. "Calm down--Jasper, stop sending angry waves in the car!" She shouted and one of her hands left the steering wheel to literally knock some sense into us, hitting us **_hard_.**

After what happened in Wal-Mart, she wouldn't let any of us drive--we sat in the back with the package of toilet paper in the middle seat to separate us. Rosalie hated driving the Volvo--so she must be angry.

I obeyed her command and sent a wave of calm through the small interior of the car. Edward let his tightened fist roll off his knuckles, and leaned back on his seat. He laughed weakly after our two-minute fight-fest.

It was dark and gloomy as we passed the square where, an hour earlier, Emmett and Edward did their little performance. People had long gone, left, and the street lights were all off.

If there were any people at all, it would be Buffy. **(A/N sorry my own inside joke)**

Mike Newton's house was about three blocks away from the school, and the school was a mile from the main town square. I was just glad Emmett wasn't with us asking if we were there yet.

I tried to keep my mind focused on what Bella would looks like in her underwear--which annoyed the heck out of Edward. And he knew all too well that if you crossed Rosalie twice, well let's just say there is no second chance.

It took less than two minutes to reach Mike's house, Rosalie drove faster than any other Cullen member.

Rosalie decide to park behind an over overgrown oak tree, so it was easy access to get in and out of the crime scene. The light gray color of the Volvo fit in nicely with the dark scenery of cool Fork's summer.

Before we made our way out of the car, Edward let out an anxious breath and tried to reason with us. "Maybe we shouldn't do this; what do we have to lose?"

Rosalie shook her head and spoke with an angry hiss to her voice, "Well, if my dimwit husband and my 'twin' brother didn't bet our cars, then yeah, I would agree with you, Edward."

He started at me, listening to my thought to see what I had on this subject.

_Bella's long brown hair covering her lacey black bra, as she took her hand-_

"You perv! That's my girlfriend!" Edward shouted and lifted his hand again to smack me. I sent waves of calmness again over to him.

He glared at me, again waiting for a reason on why there was a bet for our wife's cars. He had his hand out, this time waiting for a moment to strike me.

_Her hand lifted her hair out of the way, she smiled and let out a sexy growl-_

"God, you want to know what is worse than you thinking it?" He paused for a moment, not really expecting an answer. "Is you imaging it!" He shouted and lifted his hand up again-this time Rosalie caught it.

"You know, brother. You will never really get a change-see with you being so flirty with Betty…" His eyes turned blacker than coal and her growl heavily my way.

_Com on Mr. PG, grow up and get a new rating._

I smiled at my lame joke and Rose gripped his hand even tighter. "I just want to know what happened with the cars?" Edward tried to reason. I smiled--I was going to give him another image of Bella, when Rosalie interrupted my thoughts and spoke.

"When Alice told Jasper about the 'game' she had planned, Emmett and Jasper decided to gamble our cars." She paused and wet her lips while she twirled a piece of hair in her free hand. "My BMW and Alice's Porsche. Whoever wins the scavenger hunt, gets the other spouse's car. Isn't that right, Jasper?" She addressed the last part of her statement to me and I nodded my head yes. She smiled and we both looked towards Edward.

"How did _I_ not know that?" He questioned himself and his power. The look on his face was almost as good as when Bella found out about Betty. I wondered what Bella's face would be like when she finds out about Edward's little surprise?

"Maybe because you shut it out, but only listen when it has something to do with Bella?" My statement sounded more like a question and I heard Rosalie giggle. Edward bit down on his jaw tightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but my watch stared to beep. "Two a.m. Only one more hour and you can be with your true love." I remember Betty saying three am over and over again.

"No, I don't want Bella to have another reason to be mad at me." Edward admitted. I really didn't like his answer and I stared at him.

"You know it doesn't take that long in that store-everything is so conveniently located, in just the perfect spot." She was starting to make fun of the store, and I laughed to myself when she still couldn't figure out why the ham and the condoms where in the same spot.

"What I mean is-"

"We know what you mean, Rose. You don't like Wal-Mart." Edward rolled his eyes at Rosalie.

"Well, that too. But it won't take them that long in there, so we better hurry up." Rosalie corrected us.

"Not with Emmett." Edward said.

"Not if Alice wanted to win. She loves her Porsche!" I pointed out.

"Ok, ok, whatever. Let's just hurry up and get this TPing over with!" Rosalie exhaled and opened up the door to let herself out. I heard her mumble something about not wanting to lose her car and she walked over to the trunk of the car to unload the other contents.

I opened the car door and let myself out on the forest floor. There were a million little pine cone leafs on the ground which poked at my foot. I walked over to the back of the car, and followed Rose to a far tree. Edward followed behind me.

It was the last tree that was shaded from the dense forest and we all stood behind it. Edward looked around and then pointed to Rosalie. She got down on her knees and took a roll of toilet paper from her jacket pocket. She laid the off-brand toilet paper on the ground and let it roll forward. The toilet paper unrolled and stopped right before the neatly groomed hedges.

"This is the safety line. Past that the end of the toilet paper is easily visible from inside the house." Her voice was just below a whisper. "We've done more challenging things--we'll be fine." She sounded as if she was trying to tell herself instead of us.

Like trained pack mules, Edward and I nodded our heads telling her we understood. Rosalie looked at both of us and then stared at Edward. He sighed. "Fine," He spoke, defeated.

_Good luck, bro. Just think of Bella in her underwear._

"I don't have stage fright!" He hissed, still keeping his voice at a whisper. I chuckled and Rosalie rolled her eyes as we watched Edward go back to the Volvo to grab some items.

He came back with five rolls of toilet paper, one pack of ham and a carton of eggs. "Do want us to throw the eggs at you or at the house?" I asked sarcastically. He growled under his breath and walked by the white line of toilet paper.

When he came to the hedge he took the carton of eggs and carried it with him at lightning speed to the porch of the house. From that point we couldn't see him, and Rosalie and I began a conversation.

* * *

"…I totally agree, Rose. Edward does need therapy." We smiled at each other and nodded our heads as Edward come walking through with an empty carton of eggs, five plastic wrappers that would fit toilet paper and wraps for ham.

"Your turn." He pointed at me and I grimaced as I walked to the back of the Volvo. The truck was already open and contained all the required items. I grab four toilet paper rolls, just to annoy Edward, and the same amount of ham and eggs. I went to grab the soap, which Edward had forgotten, and saw a small note laid on the top of it.

**_Save 'til the end_**

**_-Alice_**

_What did she have planed now, I hope it isn't going to-_

Rosalie's footsteps interrupted my thoughts as I looked in the direction of where she was coming from. She appeared with the trash that Edward had just used.

"Alice called." Rosalie said as she peered at me. "Charlie came there after Betty called the police station." I looked over at Edward; he sat by the big oak tree, stiff and still. "Bella didn't get caught, Alice told her to run. They are going to go find her, Alice said she is by the bedding area." I wasn't too interested on what kind of trouble the other team was in and was wondering why she was telling me this.

"Rose, why are you telling me this?" I asked and she stepped back, of-guard.

"Well," She pondered for a moment, "Because they will be here soon and if we want to beat them…."She let the sentence go and I understood what she meant. I quickly grabbed the supplies and raced back over to Edward.

He was on the phone when we got there. "Alice?" I whispered. Edward shook his head and mouthed the word "Bella." I heard her stuttering and screaming something about her being furious with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Did you call, just to remind me?" Edward asked in his own conversation. I heard Bella shout "no!" into the phone, and Edward chuckled.

"Then what is it, love?" Edward's eyes turned a bright honey gold color, his smiled widened and he was holding back another laugh.

"I am so angry with you-it would put grizzly bears to shame!" I heard Bella yell into the phone.

_Did Bella find out about Edward's little "surprise"_

He chuckled again, but it was brief-after he heard what I said. He looked at me puzzled before answering Bella. "Bella do you remember what happen last time you said that?" He smiled again-but kept his eyes narrow at me.

_I swear, I didn't tell her._

I tried to reason with him, but his eyes were fixed on me. I didn't catch what Bella last said, but I knew it was something on a topic that Edward didn't like. His eyes narrowed and he finally took them off me and looked at the tree in front of him. He spoke through his fixed jaw, "Bella." He was very serious and was not in the mood for whatever Bella had planned.

_Have you ever had a girl that was willing to-_

He stopped me with a low growl and went back with his conversation with Bella," I really don't want to talk about it over the phone or at all tonight." He stated with thought to his words.

_Harsh…_

He looked up at me with sorry eyes and changed his answer with Bella. "I'm sorry, but Bella I don't want you to be angry-" He quickly apologized and Rosalie grabbed my sleeve and tugged me toward the rolled out toilet paper. She nodded that way--indicating to give Edward some "privacy."

_When has Rose been so...consecrated?_

Edward looked meaningfully my way again and I walked off with Rosalie. "It _is_ your turn." Rosalie whispered as we kneeled down behind the hedges. She shoved me a little in the direction of the nicely moved lawn. "Go," she whispered again and I obeyed. I raced to the porch, where Edward had gone, and stood still planning my next move.

I ran off the steps, giving me momentum, as I raced toward the trees. The largest one was the one that stood in perfect lining to the center of the house. I bounced jumped up and chucked the toilet roll over the tree branches.

I did that three more times, covering most of the tree with white frosting. :D The roll ended once I jumped down from the fourth time. I grabbed another roll and tossed it into the air. It hit the house with impact--harder than I would have liked. A boom sound reverberated across the yard--it reminded me of when we saw Looney Jr. fly through the air.

The toilet paper did its job, though, and strung across the roof. I looked over at Rosalie and Edward to see if they saw what just happened. I stood frozen waiting for a light to turn on or something to indicate that the Newton's heard the sound.

But nothing, nothing happened. No light, no sound, no nothing.

_Mike's head is so hard, I bet he couldn't even hear it..._

I let out a sigh of relief and looked back over to face the two sitting by the oak tree. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew they were sitting perfectly still, like me. I picked up the another roll of toilet paper and strung it over the house like the last, except more carefully.

It rolled across the roof and hung down, letting the white paper drip down. I noticed Rosalie appear from the shadows carrying more supplies in her arms. She set the items down and began gracefully hitting the house with eggs. She smirked at me and muttered something about this being the right way.

_Miss. perfect..._

I heard Edward chuckle in the background and then saw him appear with the rest of our things. He laid the items down with care and ripped open the ham. I stopped my toilet paper rolling duty, and stared at him.

_Why did Alice have us get ham? You read everyone's mind surely you must know..._

He understood our private conversation and spoke a clear straight answer. "She heard about ham rusting away cars, she wanted to give it a try." Edward shrugged his shoulders, silently communicating that he knew nothing more than that.

"Does it work?" I asked. He looked over at Mike's parents green Highlander and smiled a very croaked smile. I knew this was Bella's favorite, because she would nearly drop dead at the sight of him smiling like that.

"Let's see." He muttered and raced over to the car. He stared at the piece of meat for a couple seconds and willing placed it on top of the Highlander. He dropped bag full of pieces, again on the car and made it look like it had pink plok-o-dots.

He darted back towered us with to empty bags of meat. I look over at Rosalie, and for once she was speechless. "That Alice..." She said shaking her head back and forth.

_I wonder what else she knows..._

Edward rolled his eyes and joked. "Everything." I shook my head yes, and I went back to my job with the toilet paper. Edward grabbed a the soap from the box and began to open it. Rosalie stopped him quickly and stole the soap from him.

"Rose, what the hell was that for? I _am_ trying to help... even though, this is wrong and if we were caught we would end up in jail" A sarcastic tone was near his voice, he mumbled the last part to himself and Rose and i tried to ignored it, to the best of our abilities.

"Didn't you read the note, Wait-" She was just about to read it when car lights interrupted her. I stood frozen, and we waited to see who it was.

**I wonder who it could be? I hope some of you got my joke up there :)**

**So now I am adding random things so I can get to 3,000 words on this chapter. (The most I ever written for a chapter.)-Whoo! 3,017 words!**

**Review and chapter will be posted faster. Love all you who read my story and add it to your favs and review!! Because that's all that any writer on here wants :)**

**Much love my peepiods-**

**A-Man-Da**


	14. Bella, exposed

**So I have some bad news, or maybe it's good news, depends which way you look at it. I know how the story will end and have all the events in my head. So it is just a matter of writing it down, which translate in NO MORE WRITER"S BLOCK!! Which is awesome! Plus I have an amazing beta….**

**Before I finish my story, my goal is to have 250 reviews. So please make that possible by all 60 people who have this story on story alerts review! I want to hear from you! ****Give me some love and review :)**

**Disclaimer: Never will I won anything to do with Twilight, but I can still dream that one day I'll marry Edward. And I'll wear his heart on my sleeve.**

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**BPOV**

**2:16 A.M.**

"Bella?"

I must be dreaming; only Edward would say 'Bella?' in that most lovable voice. _No, stop it Isabella, stop dreaming about Edward! _Was I really that insane? Do I have to tell myself _not_ to think of him? _Yes! _My mind answered back and I rubbed my face even more into _my Edward_ pillow. _NO! Not Edward's pillow-my pillow, mine, MINE!_

I screamed at myself trying to convince the 99.9 percent that told me to call him now and forgive him. _Yes, you love him, do so. _

_NO! I will not give into him. _I argued with myself for a couple of minutes, forgetting that someone had just said my name.

"Bella?"

The perfect voice spoke again. I was so weak! Compared to the side that was so much in love with the Edward Cullen, to the side (sliver) that said to toughen it out.

The bigger half won.

"Edward….I'm so…..I'm sorry, I really am. I forgive you, I really do!" I spoke just loud enough to heard my echo and realize that it was not who I had thought it was.

I heard a giggle and a shuffling sound as I lifted my head up, my eyes were still sealed shut.

"Bella, what did Edward say?" She knew perfectly well what Edward said, she is the worst at playing dumb.

"We broke up." A gasp ran through the car, It took me a couple seconds to realize that only one person had gasped.

"Oh no he did-int!"I opened my eyes at that point and saw that we were still in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. I was able to catch Emmett snap his fingers back and forth--in a 'z-formation'.

"Emmett, that was almost disturbing." Alice said mortified.

"That _was _disturbing." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella, you are seriously the worst liar." Alice was right about that. I am the worst liar, even if I was a vampire, I would still be the worst liar." Emmett, she really didn't break-up with Edward."

Emmett wiped his forehead and let out his breath and gasped, "Whew!" I giggled with Alice as Emmett regained his composure.

"Alice, you know what happened." I said with the most utter confidence.

"Yes, I know what you said with Edward, I just wanted to see if it was true." Huh?

"What was true?" I asked, totally puzzled.

"That you give away secrets in your sleep. Edward told me that when you sleep you talk. He said that you slept with a nightlight until you were in seventh grade, you are afraid of bats, which is kind of ironic. You once forgot how to spell your name, you would always throw away your carrots instead of eating them, and you were the slowest on your soccer team. The smell of garlic makes you nauseated, another ironic thing, you sometimes wonder if Edward really can read your mind, and you wish Edward would sleep with you already. There do I have mostly everything?" This is probably the second most embarrassing thing that happened in my life."Oh, that's right, you wet yourself on the third grade field trip and had to ride in the back of the bus with a towel and nobody wanted to sit next to you." Nope this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to me. Alice seemed quite satisfied with her statement and my reaction and Emmett stood outside the Porsche not missing a thing.

"You…..wet….yourself……third…..grade!" He said through his intensive laughter. He couldn't contain himself and began rolling on the concrete with laughter. I was truly shocked at what Alice had just said and stared at her with big bulging eyes. For who she is, she seemed a bit frightened and tried to open her mouth to speak.

I intercepted her. "Remind me to tell Rosalie to kill Edward." She seemed shocked that I didn't say 'Remind me to tell Rosalie to kill you.' I waited to see her reaction.

"You-"

"Nope."

"But I-"

"Not you, Edward," I hissed and sat fiercely in front of my awaiting crowd.

She almost seemed a little turned off that I didn't say for her to be "killed" by Rosalie. But she shook it off and shrugged while starting the Porsche. I buckled my seatbelt and noticed Emmett slide into his Jeep. We finally were able to get away from that horrendous Wal-Mart and everything around it and be on the road again. It was nice to be able to pass by all the places we were just at a mere hour ago, it seemed so much longer than it really was.

The drink Alice had given me was starting to wear off and I began to feel grumpy and tried. My heavy eyelids just couldn't cooperate with me and I began to feel dizzily. I rested my head and eyelids on _my Edward _pillow and dozed off just a bit.

I saw my angel underneath my eyelids and even though I was supposedly supposed to be "mad at him" I couldn't'. How long could you really stay mad at Edward Cullen?

**EPOV**

**2:22 A.M.**

Unlike my brother and sister, I stayed perfectly calm and still. I knew exactly who was in the car, and was able to buckle (muffle) my laughter from their frightened ears. I could not keep away a smile, though, I was just happy it was night and they could not see my anxious face.

_If it is Mike, I'll kill him. One less pest in the world the better. _

Rosalie could be so bitter and hastily towards others. Was she really going to spoil everything we worked for, for a mere human of Mike Newton standards? I think not, she should save her energy for someone who is actually worth it.

_Maybe if I calm his parents down enough, they won't call Charlie, and we could escape. _

At least his idea was better than Rose's, even though he is using his power for no good, but when do we ever use our power's for good?

They tensed up as the car stopped right in front of the driveway. The lights were dim, so it wouldn't be noticeable from inside the house. Alice jumped out of her Porsche and Rosalie and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and I began to laugh quietly at them. Rosalie gave me a "You better stop it before I kill you" look.

I walked over to an eager Alice and noticed her tapping her foot. "What are you so anxious about?" I asked, astonished that her thoughts were blocked. She has the loudest thoughts next to Emmett.

"Emmett. Charlie pulled him over for speeding." Only Emmett would get pulled over for speeding. What is it--his sixth ticket in the last three months or is it his seventh?

"Is Bella-"She placed the one foot that was tapping a second ago hard on the ground and pivoted around to face me.

"She is in the Porsche, and yes she is mad, but tried. I still can't believe she got a pillow because of you." I had a couple questions that I wanted to ask Alice, but I ignored them and ran over to the Porsche.

Bella lay quietly resting on the pillow that she supposedly got because of me. I lifted a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her chin, making my way to her lips. She stayed sleeping, but kissed me back.

I think she realized what was happening, in that she lifted her hands up to help push herself away from my face. Her lips kept moving in perfect harmony with mine, but her hands stayed on my face, barely trying to push.

Her nostrils started to flare and her breathing became a lot harder. Even if she wanted to pull away she wouldn't have. I stepped back from her lips and let her catch her breath.

Her eyelids flew open and she looked around for a moment while lifting herself up. She noticed me standing by her and gave me a disgusted face.

"That's cheating." She mumbled and I stepped closer to her. I bent down so are faces were lined up together.

"Now we're playing games?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded her head and stretched closer to me, her hands tried to stay away from me, though.

"You kissed me." It seemed hard for her to talk more than a couple of words, she was still regaining her breath.

"And that bothered you?" I was pleasant.

"No-yes, no. You're confusing me." Her face was going red and I lifted my hand to caress her, she scooted back and declined my gesture.

"I'll say." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

This time she used her hands for good and grabbed my face and kissed me more passionately. S\he didn't want to break our kiss even though; she was turning purple from lack of oxygen. I stepped back and broke our kiss as she began gasping for breath.

"What happened to 'I'm mad at you it-"She interrupted me, not liking that she was beaded with that line again.

"Oh, shut-up. I know, I know." She hated it and looked up at me with huge eyes. "I forgive-" She interrupted herself when she suddenly become aware of something.

"What did you tell Alice?" Her eyes went from gentle to fierce, like mine from calm to thirsty.

I heard a rustle of leaves and looked back behind me to see Alice running past us. With how fast she had gone, Bella wouldn't have even noticed something was wrong.

"Edward…." She said again, making me answer her ridiculous question.

"What exactly did she say?" I was looking back at Bella now, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, she began to blush from the tension between us, but was able to still speak.

"I-I was sleeping, Wh-when she-" She was starting to stutter when I lifted my hand to caress her cheek again, this time she allowed it.

She scooted back from me, remembering what she was going to say. "Do I really talk in my sleep?"

"Yes, but it is wonderful, love. If I can't read your mind, well it is nice to hear something about your thoughts." I mention before leaning down to kiss her again.

She scooted back again. "Did you tell Alice?"

"Well," I tried to choose my words carefully. "She more or less, found out in a since."

"So, you did tell her."

"What did I tell her, Bella?" I sat down on the shared seat cohesion and closed the space between us.

"That I wet my pants in the third grade." She said it so loud that Rosalie and Jasper came over to join the party. Bella blushed with embarrassment and glanced back forth from her hand to her feet.

I chuckled and she did not seem to like that. "Nothing is a secret when you have a physic sister, an emotional brother, and a mind reader." She didn't like my answer, and apparently neither did Jasper, because he hit me on the head. "Not to mention overly normal hearing abilities."

"Do I really talk in my sleep?" She became self-conscious.

"Yes you do." I said with a wide overly anxious grin. She huffed and slouched back and into her seat.

"Edward?" I knew that voice; it was the voice of my sister, Rosalie.

"Yes Rose." I said not really caring what her response was.

"Well, like I said earlier, it is almost 2:35 and we really need to get the stuff for our next item." I heard Alice squeal and Jasper panic, well I felt Jasper panic.

"Finally, payback!"

**OMG I finished it! I am so proud of myself; this took me the longest to write! I had to keep leaving and coming back, I know what I am going to do and I want to give you guys a hint: Alice loves it, Guys hate it, Rosalie's make-up and Emmett's love of bears! Also it is Jasper and Bella, and Mike Newton. So ponder on that and I will update, I always do, don't I?**

**A-Man-Da**


	15. The Grizzly Bear, Picture!

****

So I have to do this without my beta, and I am sorry if it is not to it's usuall standard in terms of spelling, but I tried my best and it is hard when you don't have someone to help you but I really want to get thsi chapter out before I leave on Saturday, for a week. So update might not be for a while, like after Breaking Dawn is out, I know that is a while, but I am really sorry :(

**I don't think I felt this comfortable about a chapter like I do with this one. I have over 4,000 words and am super proud of myself. My story is coming to an end here soon, and I would really like to reach my goal of 250 reviews by the end of the story, so to make that happen please review :)**

**So I guess I'm at a lost for words, for once, so here is the disclaimer already.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight character, I just make them dress up and do funny things for my own enjoyment. **

Emmett try not to touch anything!

**JPOV**

**2:40 A.M.**

"Edward if you even dare in making me doing this, I will, so help me-ROSE! Be planning your death right now!" Rosalie looked over at me, from filing her already perfect nails and simply yawned as she went back to doing her daily 'chore.'

"I am not _God_, Jasper. But I do agreed I look like a god." She smiled at her own metaphor and took out some hot pink nail polish out of her vanity.

Edward hand relaxed my shoulder as I became a little calmer than I was before. "Thank you." He said, relieved that I stopped fuming everywhere.

We were in Rosalie and Emmett's room. The next item on my crazy wife's agenda was to be a manikin, but it had to be something hard, and that hard thing she picked out was for me to dress up in one of Rosalie's "special" outfits of a grizzly bear at Newton's outdoor shop.

_Edward, you still a virgin, you can do it. _

He growled at me and threw the outfit at me. "Because I would never dare ware something so repulsive." He spat and looked toward Rosalie, who was giving him the death glare. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"At least I'm not a obsessed with myself!" Edward was mad I could feel his anger. We were both fed up with each other tonight and right now, not one of us wanted to be in the same room.

"Huh!" Rosalie gasped. "You take that back Edward Cullen!" He shook his head and just smiled.

"Oh, and another thing. At least my girlfriend doesn't want….Jasper in his underwear!"

"What!" Rosalie and I question at the same time.

"When Emmett was in Eric Yorkie's bedroom, he said he rather raid Bella's underwear, and you Jasper-" Rosalie cut him off astonished.

"He what?!" Rosalie was furious, she almost made it look easy.

* * *

**EMPOV**

**2:40 A.M.**

"My turn!" I hollered as I grabbed a roll of toilet paper.

"Shh!" Bella and Alice said at the same time.

_They can be such worrywarts-ha worry-warts! Good thing Edward isn't here otherwise I would have someone else telling me to shut-up. _

"Here you go, but hurry up! Edward and Jasper are still in your room, so we should have time before they leave." Alice whispered and Bella eyed her curiously.

"What is the next item, Alice?" Bella asked, afraid and excited on what her answer was going to be.

"A picture!" Alice chirped.

"Of what, that should be easy." Bella was getting in over her head with that statement.

"Well you have to dress up in a grizzly bear costume, go to Mike Newton's shop and stand as a Manikin while the other team mate takes your picture."

"Ha- _that should be easy_, great analysis, Bella." She smirked at me and turned her head back toward Alice.

"Wow Emmett I didn't know that you knew such BIG words." Bella said in her baby voice, and I began to wrinkle my nose.

"Doesn't it sound fun?" Alice was trying to add humor and began jumping up and down.

"NO!" Bella screamed a little to loud.

A light flickered on, in one of the upstairs bedrooms. A high-pitched annoying hormonal young teenager boy's voice and a couple other few choice words, sounded around the area. "Mommy!" Mike's voice screamed. "I hear noises, something outside." Alice and I were only able to hear the last part but Bella heard his crying all right.

We tried to keep our mouths covered, so our laughter wouldn't be heard. "Michael, do have the sixth sense or something, do you always have to be a wimp?" It was a more muscular voice that sounded around the area now, he must be strong like me, his voice is deep-like mine!

"No daddy. I'm not a wimp!" Mike's baby voice was on again. We all heard a smack.

"Be nice to him, Frank. He is our little boy." That must be his mother.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Mike's voice again.

"Oh, stop acting like a kid!What if Jessica saw you?" It was Frank's voice again, he must be either threating Mike, or scaring him, because all we herad was a 'Ahhh!'

We all heard Mike's scream of a cry and I couldn't contain my laughter too much longer. We saw another light turn on, adjacent to the first light that had gone on. Heavy footsteps began to slam down on the floor as we heard Frank budge into Mike's room. "C'mon son, if you want to prove that you are a man, go outside and see what it is yourself." His voice was stern and Mike must have listen, because he heard a small shriek as he made his way out the front door.

"H-Hell-oo?" Mike shutter as he took baby steps around the front porch. "Is someone here?" He asked again. "It's ok bubba, you can be afraid if you want to." I couldn't contain my laughter and I began to roar with it, and Mike screamed like a girl, which only added fuel to my already burning flame.

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" Mike screamed again as he ran off the porch steps. He tripped over some of the toilet paper and slide across the soapy driveway as he kept screaming.

"Oh Frank, Is my baby ok?" That must be his mother's voice again. I saw Bella rolling on the ground trying to keep herself from laughing and Alice sealing her mouth shut to keep herself from giggling. I on the other hand was still laughing like a manioc and keeping Mike Newton crying.

Suddenly Alice's hand touches my shoulder, she looks worried and terrified at what she had just seen. "What is it Alice?" I asked after I was able to calm down my laughing.

"Frank, doesn't like these kind of things…" She stumbled trying to find the right words. "He isn't afraid to get the police involved."

"Not Charlie, again." Bella whined.

"Well I don't know if it is Charlie, but the police will come and as soon as he calls him, which should be-" Alice was cut off by one angry Frank.

"Who did this? I'm, err! Calling the police…little hooligans, adolescent no good Children!" Frank's voice disappeared as he re-entered the house.

"I think we should go, unless you have some kind of excuse to use for Charlie?" Bella asked as we looked at each other. We all ran over to the car, and I looked back behind me to see one emotionally disturbed boy, a.k.a Mike.

* * *

**EPOV**

**2:42 A.M.**

"How's it going in there, everything fit ok?" I asked Jasper sarcastically through the other side of the door and into the occupied bathroom.

I heard him growl under his breath and I watched as he slowly opened the door to let himself out. The sight of Jasper in any clothes other than his usual designer outfit picked out by Alice, was almost too much to bare. I watched Rosalie's face engross in degust by the fact that her little "play" outfit was being used for this kinds of purposes.

_It better not rip, it's Emmett's favorite._

I grimaced at the thought that passed through Rosalie's mind and snapped at her. "I really did not need to know that Rosalie." She rolled her eyes and went back to her project of cleaning her hairbrush out of her hair.

"Do you think it makes me look…._fat_?" Jasper asked as he turned around to model for us.

"If it is not on me, than yes it does." Rosalie was in either a really bad mood, or in a really awful mood.

"Jasper, promise me that you will never ask me that question, again." I said and stared at the ridiculous outfit that his wife forced him to ware. He shook his head and wrapped his long over coat over him as we walked out of Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom.

"Hey wait a minute." Jasper suddenly interrupted the peaceful silence and turned abruptly around to face us. "Why do me and Edward have to dress up, but you don't?" I was thinking about that too.

"Because I'm not wiped like you two boys are." Rosalie responded and for some reason I was half expecting an answer of that sort. She placed the earphones from her ipod in her ear as she made her way down the steps of our huge staircase.

It was that time of the year where Esme and Carlisle go out for one of there 'second honeymoons,' and apparently Alice had been planning this scavenger hunt for weeks now. We walked out toward my Volvo and climbed into our seats.

"I think I'll take my car." Rosalie said before I slipped into my Volvo.

"Suit yourself." I responded as I started up my car. Jasper took the seat next to me and began a decision on how itchy this costume was.

"I now know what Alice-" I did not want to hear any more of my sibling's sex lives.

"Jasper, do you think I really want to hear about, err, what you and Alice, err, well just I don't want to hear this, err, stuff." I was finally able to get it out as we left our driveway and drove down the familiar road.

It was nearing three a.m. and Jasper couldn't help but remained me of my prior committed with an employee from Wal-Mart. "Remember Edward, three o'clock." He teased and I shook my head.

"I'm not doing it Jasper. It just gives more reasons for Bella to be angry with me."

"Imagine how she will be when she finds out about your tattoo." I had remembered doing that, well sort of, Emmett talked me into it.

"You better not tell her." I warned him.

"Why, saving it when you lose your virginity." He was really making me angry now.

"Jasper…" I said in a stern voice thinking of something to get him back. "If you tell Bella, I'll make sure that this little 'game' goes on You Tube."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." I answered back, and he was quiet.

It only took a couple of minutes and a few words spoken before we made it to Newton's. The parking lot was able a third less than the size at Wal-Mart and didn't have lights on. I looked toward Jasper after turning off the engine and saw that he was beginning to have second thoughts.

_We don't have to do this, Edward._

I chuckled to myself and repeated the statement that seemed so popular tonight. "You're not chickening out on us, are you?" He huffed and sighed as he opened the car door and muttered "cruel."

"Hey I had to do it." I smiled and chuckled again. He looked back at me and then slammed the door behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Volvo doesn't derive that kind of treatment, be nice!" I hollered after him and stepped out of my dearly loved car.

"I have the camera." Rosalie said after she had appeared from the blackish background. She held up a small sliver digital camera and some kind of a funny looking hat.

Jasper stared awkwardly at the ears and scrunched his nose. "What are those Disneyland ears for?" He knew the answer but was not satisfied with the idea.

"It's part of the costume, it would look tacky if you didn't have these on. I always ware them." She smiled pleasantly.

"Rosalie, we really didn't need to know that. Its bad enough that I have to ware this, I am not warning those-ears!" Jasper wrinkled his nose like he had just smelt a werewolf, boy those things stink!

"Yes, it goes with the outfit, here." She handed him the ears and he stubbornly placed them on his head.

He grunted as we decide on how to complete our so-called 'mission.'

"What if we used Edward as a pillared and forced the door open." Rosalie suggested, and I growled in the direction of her. "Just an idea, Edward, I don't see you coming up with any good ones."

"His head is too hard, Rosalie and plus the alarm will go off." I was offended yet grateful that Jasper saved me, but yet...still insulted.

"True, or we can just use this." She held up a key.

"And why are you telling us this now?" I was a bit irrigated that she didn't just say this from the beginning.

"I like watching you guys think, it's funny." Her dim golden eyes suddenly turned very bright with an eager smile.

"I liked the idea of waiting." Jasper muttered under his breath as we made our way to the front of the store.

* * *

**BPOV**

**2:53 A.M.**

I blinked twice, fast irrigated, mad annoyed and many other emotions that made it through those two seconds of blinking. "No." I repeated again, just a little calmer.

_Good thing Jasper wasn't here, or he might have a headache._

"Bella…it isn't that bad, I mean Emmett had to ware Eric's underwear and sing, this is like cake to that." She reasoned, while holding the small sliver video camera in my face.

"Unless you already have-"

"No, I don't own any kinds of those items." I desperately defeated myself. "Why does Rosalie have two-never mind." I quickly reminded myself not to say anything to get an explanation from Alice.

She looked at me and then shrugged as she kept reapplyingmy make-up. "Who else has to do this, on the other team?" I could truly care less but wanted to keep Alice off any other uncomfortable conversation.

"Knowing Rosalie, and already seeing it-"She giggle to herself, "It will probably be Jasper." She grinned, probably imagining Jasper in the grizzly bear outfit. I got a really bad metal image.

"We just have to take the picture, right?" Hoping there were no more strings attached.

"Pretty, much." She mumbled. There was an awkward pause- Alice was seeing something-before she spoke again. "The next item is my favorite!" She squealed all of the sudden.

"What is the next item?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"You will find out! I love this game; it is close to my favorite one! Well next to truth or dare, and apples to apple, wow, I love guess who too!" She chanted and move her figures every which way through my hair.

"What happened to Emmett?" I asked, realizing that the annoying hyper vampire was not in the room.

"He is finally changing out of Eric's underwear." Alice sighed letting me go and handing me the mirror. I stared at the reflection that I called my own, and grimaced at what Alice had just done to my face.

"Alice, I look like a hooker!" I said through the bright red lipstick façade.

"It completes the look." She stated and handed me 'the way to small to be called clothes', clothes.

I sighed as I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett's bathroom, at the wrong time. "AHH!" I screamed as I walked in to see Emmett still getting dressed, enough said.

"Oh, hi Bella." He waved not disbursed at all. I cover my eyes as I turned around, Alice was laughing like crazy.

"You could have told me he was still changing." I snapped at Alice with my hands still over my eyes.

"Now what fun would that be." She joked.

I took my hands off my eyes and looked toward Alice, she smiled pleasantly back at me and grabbed my hand as she led me to the other bathroom down the hall. "You know I am scared for life." I told her before entering the 'Paris,' bathroom.

"Wait till you see Edward." She smiled and her eyes widen.

"How do you know- never mind!"? I stormed into the bathroom catching myself again, before Alice could answer my last thought.

I changed quickly and efficiently, wanting to get out of the Paris like bathroom as fast as possible, and also to get this whole game over with.

_Metal note, never play another one of Alice's games._

After finishing changing into the outfit, I found that I also had fishnets too. I hissed at the ugly out dated appeal and slid the stockings up my legs. As I opened the door to revel my outfit, Alice clapped loudly and with much enthusiasm at my latest outfit. "You look perfect, Bella." She praised and called Emmett over for us to go to our destination. "Emmett C'mon lets go!" She hollered as she raced down the steps and into her Porsche.

I followed absent mindly to the seat next to Alice and saw her eyes beam with delight. "Alice what did you see?" I asked timidly and with great caution.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said to herself. "Edward is a genius!"

**Whoot! I did it, my longest ever! I want a lot of reviews, and help me all of you 60 who are on my alerts to review -please! It will make me really happy! :-: big eyes :-:**

**All who review get a hug from Emmett! Yes I still have him tied up! (Briiittx xhc, like every funny, thing we thought of! lol)**

**Much love my REVIEWING peeps-**

**A-Man-Da**


	16. For those who hear

I am discontinuing all my stories for the time being (and in the real truth, probably forever), don't expect anything in the near future, and if any of you feel as if you can finish any of my stories then pm me or leave it in a review. Thanks for the supporting through all my works, I appreciate all of you for helping me mature and grow into a better-rounded person. I love you all :)

Last time to review so make it count!!

Manderz


End file.
